SWI Salem Witches Institute: Year 7
by Korowolf
Summary: The story of the girls at SWI, well one of the chapters in the years of their schooling, guest appearances are evident! J.K. Rowling has ownership of the characters from the Harry Potter series, but Samantha frank & myself own the fictional ones.
1. Send it By Owl

"Salem Witches Institute" Volume 7  
  
Written by Lauren Eby Edited by Samantha Frank  
  
Chapter 1 "Send It By Owl"  
  
In a room of a small home, of a small town called Westfield, a girl about the age of 17 with long wavy brown hair and equally brown eyes looked over the letter that had come via owl from her cousin over seas. She sighed reading the words over again:  
  
Dear Tabitha,  
  
Hello. It's been a while since I've written you hasn't it? Having the chance to spend time with you at the tournament last year was quite interesting. I really enjoyed it. Your friend Rory was really nice, a bit competitive though. How are things back in America? Here at home I'm getting my things ready for another year at Hogwarts, I can hardly wait to go back to school. From what Ron had told me, there is to be another tournament sometime this year, a rematch. But I have no idea of all the details, so if I am incorrect, I apologize. Anyway, even if there is no tournament you will have to come visit. I miss you, and hope you will have a great year at school!  
  
Hermione  
  
Tabitha smiled; it was nice to get a letter from her younger cousin once in a while. She picked up a pen and prepared to write back but was interrupted by the sound of her mother, Annah Granger, calling up the stairs, "Have you got your things all packed? Rory is going to be picking you up any time now!"  
  
Tabitha didn't move from her chair, but yelled back. "Yes mother, I just have a few things left to do!" Her mother did not reply, so Tabitha assumed she had gone off fretting about how unprepared Tabitha was for the school year. She turned back to the blank paper in front of her, glancing momentarily at the owl perched on the back of a chair ready to return to Hermione. Tabitha began to scribble a message back to her cousin:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I'm actually getting ready to leave now; Rory is going to be picking me up for school. This year we are going to be traveling by car, how boring. I think I'd much rather enjoy taking a train, but since the school is within driving distance, the train isn't worth it. You are going to have to say Hello from me to everyone at Hogwarts. I wish I could come back for a visit, but I do not know, this is an important year, since it's coming so close to my final year. I was thinking of teaching, maybe even at Hogwarts, wouldn't that be funny? Anyways, I really have to be going, some things left to pack. Tabitha  
  
The doorbell rang downstairs and she jumped in surprise, accidentally smearing a bit of the letter. Her pet fruit bat Malakai gave a squeal and flapped his wings rapidly, shaking the bars of his cage. She looked over at the bat, "Shush, it's probably just Rory."  
  
The bat squeaked even more. Tabitha laughed "You naughty thing you," She stepped over to the cage, reaching her hand in and picking up a piece of mango that had fallen to the cage floor. Tabitha offered it to the brown bat. It sniffed at the fruit, and after taking delicate nibbles, was satisfied.  
  
There came the sound of footsteps on the stairs drawing near her room. She looked over to her door, chocolate brown eyes shining with anticipation. The door burst open and there stood a familiar figure. It was Rory McCullech, Tabitha's oldest and dearest friend. The 17 year old was tall and thin, with blue eyes that matched the sky outside the window. Her auburn hair, which was usually tied up in a ponytail, hung loose around her shoulders, framing her pretty face, tanned by the summer sun.  
  
"Hey!" Rory yelled as she practically tackled Tabitha to the ground in a hug. Tabitha laughed. Her friend was always so full of energy.  
  
"Hey to you too," she replied, "It's been a while."  
  
"It sure has." Rory picked herself up and offered a hand to her friend. "But we can catch up on the way to school. So are you all ready?"  
  
"I just need to send a letter to Hermione," Tabitha said, gesturing towards her desk, where the owl was still waiting.  
  
Rory grinned. "Alright," she paused a moment, sitting down on the bed, "I've written a buncha letters to Wood over the break. He's doing really well from what he says. He even came to visit me! Did I tell you?"  
  
Tabitha smiled gently, and began to attach the letter to the owl's foot, "Only 500 times." she said teasingly.  
  
Rory gave a sheepish grin and looked towards Tabitha's trunk. "Should I take it down?"  
  
"No, gimme a minute. I'll help," Tabitha replied, finishing with the owl, and opening the window. The bird took off out the open window, soon disappearing over the neighborhood. Tabitha closed the window and picked up Malakai's cage, setting it atop the trunk. "Ready?" Rory nodded, and the two of them began to carry the trunk downstairs.  
  
Tabitha's parents were waiting for them as the reached the bottom of the stairs. Her father, Nicholas, a muggle, was a tall, lanky man with thinning brown hair and friendly green eyes. Her mother, a witch, was a few inches shorter than her husband, with curly blonde hair and brown eyes like her daughter's.  
  
Nicholas put a hand on his daughter's shoulder, smiling at her warmly, "You know you can call on us anytime, right?" he said.  
  
Tabitha nodded, "Yes, Dad. I know. But I'll be fine, really."  
  
"Don't worry, sir," Rory said, putting an arm around her friend, "I'll keep an eye on her."  
  
"Just behave yourselves this year," Annah said, looking worried, "We don't need any bad news coming to us by owl this year."  
  
There was an awkward silence, broken at last by Rory's nervous laughter, "Ok, well, we really gotta get going!" she said, pushing Tabitha towards the door, "We'll send an owl back as soon as we get there, ok?"  
  
Mr. Granger helped the girls with loading the car, while Mrs. Granger forced the girls to take some of the cookies she had just baked. They were mint, one of her specialties. Tabitha smiled, said goodbye again and hopped into the car, Rory took her place in the driver's seat and started the engine, slowly backing out of the driveway.  
  
"Be careful! Don't forget to write me when you get there!" Annah called out. Tabitha gave a nod and leaned back into the seat, ready for the trip ahead of them to the Salem Witches Institute.  
  
Rory looked over at Tabitha who was idly watching the scenery pass, "Are you okay? It's just a year, we've done this before."  
  
Tabitha looked back, giving a quick smile. "Oh, I'm not homesick, I'm thinking Mom and Dad are gonna be the ones who miss having me home the most."  
  
There was a hiss and a squeal from the back of the car. Tabitha turned around, to see Caleum, Rory's black cat. He was eyeing Malakai and hissing. The two had never really gotten along before. Rory called back to her pet "Knock it off back there!" After one last defiant hiss, Caleum gave a single meow and settled down for the ride.  
  
Rory grinned "I can't wait to get back to school for some Quidditch, ya know?" Tabitha nodded and continued to stare out the window. "I wonder how the team's been. I haven't really received many letters from them at all."  
  
Tabitha spoke up, "Hermione mentioned something about a possible tournament again this year."  
  
Rory gripped the wheel of the car, her eyes flashing excitedly, "Are you serious?!"  
  
Tabitha smiled "Yeah, it's a maybe though, depends on how things go this year I guess."  
  
Rory got a competitive look in her eyes, "Well if there is going to be a chance of a tournament, we have definitely got to practice, practice, practice so that we can get first this year!"  
  
Tabitha gave a soft smile and returned her gaze to the trees and landscape passing them by quickly. It wouldn't be long until they arrived at the Institute. 


	2. First Years

Chapter 2 "First Years."  
  
The car arrived at the Institute within an hour or so, the girls really hadn't kept track of the time. They had spent the drive catching up on events and such. Tabitha noticed the sign that read "Coven Path" and informed her friend of it. This was the road that would take them to the school. All "muggles" or ordinary non-magic folk would never even see the road, and would continue on by. But since the girls were witches, it was no problem seeing the path.  
  
Rory turned the car down the road and drove onward. Soon they arrived at an iron gate with the words etched above it, Salem Witches Institute. The school itself was an all female campus located in a vast valley, which was surrounded by high walls, these walls were also muggle-proofed, so that the school's teachings could never be discovered.  
  
Rory stopped the car right at the gate and almost out of nowhere an old man named James Beagle appeared. Mr. Beagle was the gatekeeper of the school. The kindly old man stepped up to the car, speaking in a cheery voice "Hello girls, present your school identifications please." Rory had her ID hanging from a lanyard on the inside rear mirror. Tabitha had hers around her neck on a small chain. Rory took the IDs and handed them to Mr. Beagle who studied them and smiled. "Well, welcome back girls, how was your vacation?"  
  
Rory smiled cheerily, "It was great sir, and how was yours?"  
  
Mr. Beagle's blue eyes danced "Oh, not too eventful," he said. He stepped over to the gate, placing his hands upon the black iron, murmuring to the metal bars, and the gates opened slowly with a creak. He stepped aside and waved the girls onward. They continued to drive up the long path to the school, the iron gates slowly swinging closed behind them.  
  
The Institute was full of bustling activity, there were first years being herded about, as they looked around in puzzlement and a bit of amazement at the campus. Rory pulled her car over to a student lot that was rarely used, and the two stepped out, stretching.  
  
By now the day was about half over, it was around 3 o' clock. The two unloaded the car and dragged their things to the main hall. Since they were not first years, the girls did not have to wait to be assigned to a house; the two were already members of Swiftwing. So that is where they headed, deciding to get settled before the evening ceremonies would begin.  
  
Upon arriving in the Swiftwing common room they were greeted by Professor Sarah Grenich. She taught Transfiguration and was also the staff representative of their house. She had hair that was raven black, and she always held herself up high, alert and ready to go at an instant. Professor Grenich was a modest but fun loving teacher, though she could not compare to the favorite teacher on campus, Professor Luke Pierce, who taught Spells and Enchantments. The girls moved onward, greeting friends within their house.  
  
Finally after all the greetings, the girls pushed their way through the crowded common room and dashed up the stairs to their dorm. As she pushed the door opened, Rory released Caleum and flopped down onto her bed, and the cat hopped up to curl next to his owner.  
  
"Tired already?" Tabitha asked as she neatly unloaded her clothing and belongings into the closet and bureaus.  
  
"Nope!" Rory grinned and scooped up Caleum, hugging the black cat to her chest. He squirmed in her arms and then gave up, sitting in her lap and purring quietly.  
  
Tabitha smiled and released the clasp on Malakai's cage, so the bat could have freedom if he so chose. The creature fluttered out flew to his old perch, a small cubbyhole in the wall of their room.  
  
"Do you think we should be getting changed into our formal uniforms yet?" Tabitha asked, holding out her onyx [Editor's note: no one's gonna know what color "onyx" is, even the thesaurus doesn't!] colored cloak.  
  
Rory looked to her friend, "Maybe." She set down the cat and started to unload her things, pausing to gently pick up a photo album and flip through it. It was a scrapbook of last year, when the junior world tournament had been hosted at their school. The pictures moved as always, and everyone was there. Tabitha's cousin Hermione, themselves of course, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ron's brothers Fred & George, Roger Davis, and most importantly (well to her at least) Oliver Wood.  
  
That was the year the two had established themselves as a couple. They had a year or so between them, but age didn't really matter when love seemed to overwhelm. In the picture, she and Oliver were wrapped in each others arms. But soon, the images of Fred and George walked in on them and began poking at Wood teasingly. Rory smiled. Even in the photos, Oliver was so easily embarrassed. She set the book on a shelf by her bed, feeling a little sad that he was overseas once again.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Tabitha went to answer it while Rory continued to unpack. Standing in the doorway was a small girl, a first year, juggling papers and bags. "Hello there" Tabitha said politely.  
  
The girl looked up at the older Tabitha and stammered a bit "H- Hello."  
  
Rory looked curiously over Tabitha's shoulder "Hey are you lost?"  
  
The little girl shook her head, her pigtails bobbing back and forth; she couldn't have been any older than 11, as a first year. "I was told to come to Swiftwing's common room, but I can't seem to find my dorm."  
  
Rory smiled, this girl brought back memories of their first days here at SWI. "I'll help you find your room," she volunteered.  
  
"Thank you so much!" the girl said, eyes shining with relief and gratitude.  
  
"I'll be back," Rory told Tabitha. Then she put an arm around the first year and headed down the hall.  
  
After a moment of silence, the girl spoke up, "C-Can I ask your name?"  
  
Rory grinned, "Sure, it's Rory McCullech."  
  
The girl's eyes widened, "You're the captain of Swiftwing's Quidditch team!"  
  
Rory gave a prideful smile "Yeah, do you like Quidditch?"  
  
The girl nodded eagerly. "Yes, oh yes I do!"  
  
"Well you'll have to try out, then," Rory said, "What's your name, by the way?" [Editor's note: "spoke", apparently, means "to be not at home".odd.]  
  
"Rebecca, Rebecca Portner," she said excitedly.  
  
"Alright Rebecca, I look foreword to seeing you try out." Rory looked at the door in front of them, checking its number with the number on Rebecca's registration papers. "Here you are, go get settled in. See ya around."  
  
"Thank you!" Rebecca said cheerily as Rory headed back to her own room to get dressed for the evening ceremonies. 


	3. Ceremonies That Never End

Chapter 3 "Ceremonies That Never End"  
  
Within the few hours that had passed, almost every student was anxiously awaiting the school's evening ceremony. Here, the first years would be inducted. They would have to state their vows to the Institute and therefore become official students. And one could always tell which students were first years on this night because they were not donned in the ceremonial robes.  
  
Tabitha and Rory had already been seated in the great hall. Rory fussed with her witch's hat, whose end hung low because of the ranking tassels. "Ya know these events don't seem so special after you've seen it about 5 million times."  
  
Tabitha tried to hide a smirk and hushed her friend. A teacher was walking up the aisles, occasionally snapping at a student or two, telling them to quiet down. It was Professor Wilmott Wardwell, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He was a lanky man who wore bifocals that always seemed to be falling down his nose. If not for his mean spiritedness, some might even consider him handsome, his tan colored hair was cut short and a small rat-tail like tuft of hair remained in the back.  
  
He was most definitely not a favorite amongst the students, since he was the one who usually was giving out detentions; Rory herself had been given a good amount of detentions from him while she had attended SWI. As he walked by, he sneered at the two, Rory glared back, while Tabitha put on a fake smile. Tabitha elbowed her friend lightly, and Rory grimaced, putting on a showy smile as well, sweet as syrup.  
  
Wardwell snorted and continued onward, ordering a group of first years to get in their places up front. The younger girls scattered and did as they were told.  
  
"Jerk," Rory said, "He's something I won't miss when we graduate at the end of this year."  
  
"Aww, I'm sure the feeling is mutual," Tabitha grinned.  
  
There was a clink of a glass being tapped and there came a hush over the crowd. All those who had been standing went to their seats and became quiet. The first years looked around curiously, clustered in the front of the hall, standing directly in front of the teachers' table.  
  
In the center was Headmistress Lyndia Howe. There was a woman who gave off an air of authority, her graying brown hair was cut short, but her emerald eyes were cat like, sharp and alert. Headmistress Howe may have seemed a bit overbearing to the young first years, but honestly she was a loving woman, who cared for each of her students as if they were her own children.  
  
Headmistress Howe glanced around the Hall, beaming. As the last side conversations faded away, she addressed the group. "Good evening girls, and welcome back to Salem Witches Institute. Today marks the start of another year, and the start of another end." She paused to smile at the students before her. "Tonight we will be officially welcoming our new students to our world, to a world of prestige and honor. Please one at a time, present yourselves to your fellow sisters and recite the words of our vow."  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence, some of the older girls giggled. Being intimidated a young girl was pushed foreword from the group of first years. Rory recognized her as Rebecca Portner, the girl who had knocked on their door earlier.  
  
The girl began to speak in a mouse like voice, gentle and nervous all at the same time. "I- I am Rebecca Portner. I am a first year welcomed into the Swiftwing house. uh.I uh." Headmistress Howe smiled gently to the nervous girl, and that seemed to ease her embarrassment. Rebecca began to speak again, gaining confidence with every word that was spoken. "I. swear, I swear. on my very life to be dedicated and true. true to the coven for which I have been inducted. I swear to be dedicated to the higher powers. to accept magic as a gift. no a blessing. yes a blessing!" Rebecca blushed a little, but continued. "And I swear, to be loyal to my superiors and to my sisters alike. I present myself to you, the SWI." Headmistress Howe gave a nod and the girl let out a relieved sigh, she had remembered the vow as she had been instructed to do.  
  
"You may be seated among your equals now, Rebecca." Headmistress Howe said gently. The little girl nodded and went to find a seat among the other Swiftwings, as the Hall broke out in polite applause.  
  
The ceremony continued on for what seemed like hours, but since the amount of incoming students wasn't large, it really did not take that long. Then the food for the feast was presented, and the students, new and old alike enjoyed a very nice meal. Finally, Headmistress Howe gave the girls permission to return to their dormitories for the night, and wished them all well in their classes the next day. 


	4. Sparks and Flames

Chapter 4 "Sparks and Flames"  
  
"So the first class of the day. is Defense Against the Dark Arts Level 7." Rory groaned. "Great, just what I always wanted.what have you got, Tabitha?" The girls were seated in the nearly empty Great Hall, finishing up their breakfast.  
  
There was a long moment of silence as Tabitha stared hard at her scheduling sheet. "Umm. Spells and Enchantments Level 7."  
  
Rory stopped dead in her tracks, eyeing her friend. "Are you gonna be ok?" she asked. Rory had a good reason to be concerned, the year before Tabitha had almost been permanently suspended from the school, because of her relationship with the Professor.  
  
Tabitha wiped her eyes quickly and turned around, giving a smile, trying to act as if nothing could affect her. "I'll be fine, it's a whole new year and things are gonna be great!"  
  
Rory quirked an eyebrow, studying her a moment. "Well if you start to feel upset, I want you to just leave the room.ok?" Tabitha nodded. "Alright, I have to run. If I'm late for my first class, Wardwell'll give me detention for the rest of the year! I'll meet you back here for lunch and we'll talk, ok?"  
  
Tabitha smiled gently "That'll be nice. Maybe we can arrange for some Quidditch after classes are over tonight?" As Tabitha had suspected would happen, Rory agreed enthusiastically, eager to run off and sign the team up for the Quidditch field. After all, a new member for the team had to be chosen. Rory yelled a goodbye as she ran off in the opposite direction. Tabitha sighed, wondering how class going to be for her.  
  
Luckily Tabitha had arrived after most of the other students, so her nervousness about being alone in the classroom with Professor Pierce had subsided. She took her seat and out her textbook for the class. She looked up, watching the rest of the students come into the room, taking their seats, chatting and joking around.  
  
The sounds of someone clearing their throat made them hush, though. It was Professor Pierce, and he was ready to begin his lecture. Tabitha warily looked to her teacher, but he made no expression of recognition or even a thought astray from his lesson. This hurt, but was also a relief. This was going to be a long class.  
  
Meanwhile, in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Wardwell had already yelled at Rory. She had been doodling people on broomsticks playing Quidditch all over her notes. She had put on a sheepish and innocent grin and Wardwell gave her a break saying in an unfriendly tone "I think having to put up with you in this class is well enough. don't want to burden myself by having to baby-sit you during detention." Rory had sighed relief, maybe since it was the first day he was feeling generous, but probably not. The odds of professor Wardwell being generous were one in a million, at least.  
  
Today he was doing a live defense lesson. A student was supposed to send an attack spell his way and he would explain how to defend against it. Stupidly a student by the name of Alyssa Grant had sent an attack spell too soon, and Wardwell had to actually make an effort to block it. It was an ember spell, so it had charred Professor Wardwell's cloak before he could counter it with a water spell.  
  
Needless to say, Miss Grant would be finding herself in detention later on. This little action had put Wardwell into one of his sour moods, and he told the students to just read their "damned" text books for the rest of the class, and that they could expect an oral test on the first chapter at the end of the class. Rory groaned, since Wardwell's tests usually were impossible to ace and Swiftwing needed the points.  
  
Tabitha had survived through her class; Professor Pierce had acted as if he didn't even know her. The hurt that welled in her stomach turned to a sweltering anger when she saw another girl, Amanda Keyes, trying to get Professor Pierce's affections by sucking up.  
  
Tabitha grumbled about the girl being a floozy and buried her face into her textbook. She had convinced herself over the summer that she would have no thoughts about her teacher, no regrets, nothing. This year Tabitha was going to try her best to achieve the award of being "perfect", that would really help on her resume if she wanted to teach at a prestigious school like Hogwarts.  
  
Finally, the morning classes had ended and Tabitha met up with Rory for lunch as promised. Unfortunately, Rory had bad news: the girls would have to wait a day or two to get the necessary paperwork to reserve the Quidditch field for training. But, Professor Grenich had told her that she would see what she could do to speed up the process. This way Swiftwing could get in practices and see if they could acquire any new players for this year. 


	5. Promises

Chapter 5 "Promises"  
  
Even though Quidditch could not be played that very afternoon, Rory still maintained her cheery attitude. They by now had ventured into the Great Hall, where students were already eating their lunches.  
  
"Hey! Rory! Tabs!" came a voice from across the room. The two looked over; it was Morgan Felton, a fellow Swiftwing and a skilled Quidditch player. She had a bob of dirty blonde hair and she was usually pretty energetic. Morgan was waving to them from her perch atop a bench. A hand jerked up and pulled the girl back to sitting.  
  
The hand belonged to Jessica "Jessie" Corbin, who was a member of Katsye. Jessie was a very elegant looking girl, with her long black hair that fell to her waist and her cool gray eyes. She gave off the impression of being dangerous, but deep down was quite loyal to the few she considered friends. Rory and Tabitha decided to sit with them to catch up on things.  
  
Sitting down, the girls realized that majority of last years SWI's representatives for the Junior Quidditch World Cup were sitting at that particular table. Madison Bagby and Hailey Burke (who were always inseparable) were sitting together, taking away. They had both the stubborn and defensive personalities that were common among the Hoofen House. Madison had brown hair that was shoulder length and deep hunter green eyes that always seemed full of expression and emotion. Hailey had hair that was mousy brown that was tied up into a braid that day. Her eyes were blue and piercing, though they didn't seem so from behind her glasses.  
  
Tabitha glanced around at the group and asked, "Hey. aren't we missing someone?"  
  
Jessie frowned, taking a sip of the drink that was in front of her. "Taylor."  
  
Rory heard the name and recognition hit "Where is she?"  
  
Jessie smirked, not looking but replying "I give her 15 minutes till she comes bursting in here late."  
  
Morgan grinned "Let's make a bet on it. I say 10"  
  
The others joined in, laughing; no one was really taking this bet seriously, because sincerely, Taylor Abram was always late. It was something they all had gotten used to by now. At that instant, 15 minutes and counting since the bet, there was the sound of Taylor trying to explain her lateness to the entrance monitor, Mrs. Barbara Grue. Mrs. Grue was a woman who could hardly be reasoned with, and Taylor was given an after class assignment, a paper on promptness, so that she might have the chance to reflect on her constant tardiness.  
  
As Taylor hurried over, carrying her textbooks in a sloppy manner, Jessie leaned over to Morgan. "Guess I win," she said with a smirk. Morgan rolled her eyes and didn't reply. Taylor sat down with a flop and dumped her things into her lap.  
  
"Hey! Long time no see everyone." Taylor said cheerily before digging into her lunch. For a petite girl, Taylor could really pack away her food. It must've been because of her high metabolism and because of all that running she did everyday, trying in vain to not be late. Taylor was the only representative from the Jackalope House who had been chosen for the Junior World Cup last year.  
  
Tabitha smiled happily, it was great to be back amongst her friends again. Rory seemed to be having the same thoughts.  
  
Rory asked a question out to the table, "So what classes do you guys have next? I've got.Care of Magical Creatures."  
  
Tabitha grinned "Me too."  
  
"Excellent." Rory replied and turned back to the others "Well?"  
  
The girls examined and compared their schedules. Jessie was with the girls in Care of Magical Creatures, while Madison had Magic History (which she thought was a waste of time, since it was so boring), Hailey and Taylor had Transfiguration, and Morgan had Potions class.  
  
"Well, at least some of us are together, maybe another class. Oh well." Rory said, taking a bite of her sandwich, "Hey, I have a question."  
  
"What is it?" Morgan asked, while the others just looked on.  
  
"Rumor is going around that the Junior World Cup is going to be held again this year," Rory said quietly, not wanting to start a ruckus.  
  
Jessie spoke up, rather confidentially, "Why would we? Last year we played, and remember we lost to Hogwarts."  
  
Rory nodded "Yeah I know, but that's just the rumor."  
  
Taylor started to say something but her voice was muffled; her mouth had been full of her lunch. She swallowed, coughed a bit, and took some of her drink. Holding up a finger, so as to ask the others to wait until she finished, she took in a breath or too, and then said, "Alright, where'd you hear that from?"  
  
Rory replied "Tabitha."  
  
Taylor turned to Tabitha "Well, where'd you hear it from?"  
  
"My cousin Hermione had heard it from Ron Weasley," Tabitha answered.  
  
Jessie frowned "It'd be a slim chance, but let's say they're right. What're we going to do about it? It's real hard to get on the list of Representatives for the school. We all know that, and there is even more competition going on this year for those spots."  
  
"That's why I suggest as much practice time as possible, ya know after classes are over. Even into the night if we have to!" Rory said enthusiastically slamming down her glass.  
  
Everyone was very positive about this idea, except for Jessie. "Aren't you forgetting the curfew?" she asked nervously, "We're not supposed to be wandering about the campus late at night."  
  
Morgan spoke in defense, "It hasn't stopped us before."  
  
Jessie could find no argument in that, and so she gave in, agreeing that practices should be conducted as much as possible, even if there was the risk of getting in trouble. "Well, a little trouble never hurt anyone, right ladies?" she said with a devilish grin.  
  
"Right!' Everyone agreed and clinked glasses, in a unified promise, in the name of Quidditch. 


	6. Emyuu

Chapter 6  
  
"Emyuu"  
  
The girls had gone their separate ways after their lunch had been eaten. Tabitha, Rory and Jessie had gone off in the direction of the large barn like structure towards the back of the campus. This is where the Care of Magical Creatures class was held. As they walked along, Tabitha wondered if she would have the same instructor as last year, Professor Cora Sutter. Professor Sutter was a tiny woman, only about 4' 5" in total height, but she was as fiery as anything!  
  
Upon arriving in the "classroom" the girls found that they were alone, save for the some of the creatures who resided in the barns stalls, cages, or even free wandering. The room was laid out with the students' desks in the center of the barn floor, with cages and stalls all around. Up towards the front there was an open space, and a large table. Usually Professor Sutter would be seated or standing on that table, welcoming all to her class with a warm smile. But today, Professor Sutter was nowhere to be found.  
  
Above them came the shuffling of footsteps and a gentle voice, hushed. Rory looked towards the shabby stairs that led to the loft, then turned back to her friends. Jessie was sitting at one of the desks, stroking a calico colored cat that had come to her of its own will, while Tabitha was setting up her "space" for the class, arranging her books, papers, writing materials. But after she had it down perfect two of the class ferrets scrambled from their play on the floor and went chasing each other across the table, and all over Tabitha's things, messing everything up once again. Tabitha just rubbed at her temples and tried once more to arrange her things.  
  
Rory herself though was not willing to settle down for the wait, her curiosity was getting the best of her and led her to the stairs, where she began the climb up. At the top of the stairs, she looked around; it was a loft that used natural light, save for a lantern or two towards the back. Rory saw a figure stooped over, frowning in thought, Rory stepped closer; curious to whom it was up here in the loft.  
  
Reaching her hand out to gently tap their shoulder, Rory let out a small shriek when the person whipped around. The woman had dirt smudged over her face and had her unruly reddish brown hair tied back with a bandana, with curls poking out. "Shh!" the woman hissed.  
  
Rory's eyes adjusted to the poor light and then she realized who she had just been scared by. It was Professor Sutter herself and she was cradling a small thing in her hands. Rory started to apologize "I-I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was you." She laughed lightly "Don't know why I got so scared."  
  
"Less talk, more walk." Professor Sutter said, shooing Rory towards the stairs, following after.  
  
"What is that?" Rory said, eyeing the fluff bundle in the professor's hands.  
  
"Today's lesson, now get on down there and make sure everyone's sitting, and tell them to be quiet, we don't want to frighten him," Professor Sutter said.  
  
Rory was confused, but she decided it was best not to continue pestering her teacher. She started down the steps and saw that the seats were almost all full now. Rory slid into her seat next to Tabitha.  
  
"Where were you?" Tabitha asked.  
  
"In the loft, I found Professor Sutter, she's got something.Oh yeah, I almost forgot," Rory said, remembering the teacher's instructions, "Hey guys, we gotta keep it quiet, Sutter's orders."  
  
There was some ignorant chatting by some, but eventually everyone became quiet as Professor Sutter started down the stairs, she was beaming holding a small bundle in her hands. She addressed the class as she started towards the front table "Welcome to Care of Magical Creatures class everyone, today I had originally planned a review of Bearogs, but a surprise came along and changed all that."  
  
The class fell into a hush. One girl raised her hand, and Professor Sutter looked at her, "Yes?"  
  
"What is in your hands?" The girl asked. She was a student whom neither Tabitha nor Rory knew. But she had the colors of a Jackalope on.  
  
"Well, Miss Pearson, if you had let me finish then you would know." Professor Sutter said matter-of-factly. The girl hushed up, allowing the teacher to continue. "Alright since all is quiet now, I can introduce you to today's lesson." Professor Sutter turned her back to the class, setting down the bundle on the table. A tiny squawk was heard and the scrabbling of claws.  
  
Professor Sutter moved out of the way to show the class what appeared to be a very young Griffon; it only looked about a week old at most. Professor Sutter stroked the little feathered creature that had the head and wings of a bird, and the body, legs and tail of a lion. It had a small ruff of light feathery fluff around its neck and back.  
  
The students stared in amazement. A Griffon was a rare sight indeed, especially a young one, since its parents were usually extremely defensive over a roost.  
  
Tabitha raised her hand, and Professor Sutter regarded her a moment before saying, "Yes?"  
  
"Well. since the griffon appears so young. and its parents are not around, not attacking. What happened to them?" Tabitha inquired.  
  
"Good point, Miss Granger." Professor Sutter started. "And a wonderful way to open up my lesson." The Griffon scrabbled closer to the Professor and she picked it up once more, crooning to it before continuing speaking. "Before you all had arrived, I had taken a visit to the Hyrax Mountains as a summer excursion. While up on those mountains, I stumbled across a Griffon's roost. There were eggs still there, but most were trampled by what I gathered to be a Hyrax. Do any of you remember what a Hyrax is?"  
  
Tabitha was the first to raise her hand, and when given permission she spoke. "A Hyrax is a vain creature that the mountains are named for. They resemble a cross between a deer and a cat. They live in high altitudes and are known to disturb any nests of any other creature, due to their greed, wanting to remain the sole creatures on those mountains."  
  
Professor Sutter nodded, "Quite correct. Yes the Griffon's nest had been mangled by the Hyrax and majority of the eggs smashed. I managed to discover an egg that had avoided the fray, it was towards the back of the ledge, I assume that the Griffon parents had missed it in their distress over their loss and had moved onward." She paused a moment. "It took a lot of work, but I managed to keep the egg in the proper conditions until it hatched a week before you had arrived. And that explains to you how we have been lucky enough to have to opportunity of learning about the Griffon today. Any questions?"  
  
"What are you going to do with it?" A Hoofen girl piped up.  
  
The Professor replied. "Well I intend to raise him up properly and then later release him to the wild, any other questions?"  
  
"What is his name?" Rory asked.  
  
"Well I've been just calling him Emyuu." The Professor said smiling at the little creature. "Since that is the sound he constantly makes when he desires attentions." She paused. "Alright today we'll learn about the advantages and disadvantages to Emyuu's body structure..." 


	7. Dragon Doorways

Chapter 7 "Dragon Doorways"  
  
Tabitha was all smiles after the Care of Magical Creatures class, as was Rory who was gushing over how "cute!" the little Griffon Emyuu was. Jessie walked behind them, appearing to be sullen as she walked along, paying no mind to anything else, lost in her own world.  
  
Rory poked Tabitha, "Well, where to now?"  
  
Tabitha studied her schedule, "I have Potions left for today and then we break for dinner and then finally some free time."  
  
Rory looked at her own schedule "Ooh, I have Transfiguration next! I can speak with Professor Grenich more about the Quidditch deal, maybe she knows about the rumor, ya think?"  
  
Tabitha gave a shrug looking across the vast valley and the school itself, finding herself finally admiring its beauty, sadly thought, it was too late, since this was their last year here at Salem Witches Institute.  
  
"Something's in your head again." Rory said, eyeing Tabitha, who had been lost in thought. Tabitha smiled, turning to glance at her friend.  
  
"I was just thinking what a shame it is that this is our last year here, I'm just beginning to fully admire the campus." Tabitha explained.  
  
Rory grinned and said jokingly "I think you've been out in the sun too long." Tabitha laughed and playfully poked her friend. Rory looked at her schedule, and frowned. "I'm gonna be late, I have to run Tabs, need to go pick up Caleum from the room before I run to class. I'll see you after class in the Great Hall, same table that we sat in during lunch, ok?" Tabitha nodded in reply and Rory ran off across the field towards the back door to Swiftwing's dormitories.  
  
Rory ran quickly up the winding steps, never faltering once, grinning, since this might be good practice for Quidditch. She arrived at the password-blocked door; upon which was an iron dragon that seemed to be trying to crawl from the door itself. Rory spoke clearly so that the figure could accept the appropriate password. "Silver Scales and Ivory Teeth!" The dragon's eyes lit the color of green and a few latches released.  
  
Rory pushed open the door and hurried inside, closing it tightly behind her, hearing the locks click shut. Rory dashed through the common room, running up the stairs towards the room she shared with Tabitha. When she burst in, she found her cat Caleum asleep on the windowsill, lazily relaxing in the sun. She scooped up the cat and ran from the room again. "I can't be late for this class!" Caleum had woken up and stared at his master with sleepy golden eyes. Rory ran on, hoping to get to her class in time.  
  
Rory dashed into class just as Professor Grenich was standing up to begin the lesson. The girls all turned to look at her, and she grinned guiltily around the room.  
  
"So nice of you to join us, Miss McCullech," Professor Grenich said, trying to suppress a smile, "Kindly take your seat."  
  
Rory slid into an empty spot next to Morgan Felton, and Caleum hopped out of her arms and sat down on the desk. Rory sighed, and pushed him over to one side, so she could put her books down.  
  
"Well," Professor Grenich said, "Now that we're all here, let's begin." She waved her wand at the chalkboard behind her and the word "Animagi" appeared on it. "The main focus of Transfiguration this year will be human transfiguration. Seeing as all of you have made it this far, I have no doubt that you'll all come out of it alive."  
  
A few girls exchanged nervous glances. Professor Grenich grinned and continued, "At the end of the year, you will each be allowed to apply for an Animagus License. If you pass the test, the American Ministry of Magic will add you to the list of the select few who may call themselves Animagi."  
  
With this, Professor transformed herself into an elegant black raven. The girls ooohed and ahhhed as she flew once around the room and touched back down, in human form once again at the front of the room.  
  
Rory leaned over to whisper to Morgan, "I never knew she was an Animagus, did you?"  
  
Morgan shook her head, "No way. But wouldn't it be cool to be able to do that?"  
  
"Definitely," Rory agreed.  
  
The rest of the class was spent reading up on legendary Animagi of the past, and they were each instructed to pick on and write a three-page essay about them. As class finally ended, Rory gathered up her books and stood up, waiting for the rest of the class to clear out.  
  
"What're you waiting for?" Morgan asked, picking up her own books, "Come on, I wanna get dinner."  
  
"This is our chance to ask about the possible rematch rumor," Rory said.  
  
"Oh, right," Morgan nodded.  
  
Once the other girls had filed out of the room, Morgan and Rory approached Professor Grenich's desk. The professor glanced up at them, "Can I help you, girls?"  
  
"Um.yes, actually," Rory said, "There's this, um.rumor going around that we might be going over to Hogwarts for a Quidditch rematch.is there any truth to that?"  
  
Professor stood up, smiling at them. "I'm sorry girls," she said, "But our trip to Hogwarts this year has nothing to do with Quidditch." Then she ushered them out of the room, "Now go on, I'm sure your friends are waiting for you in the Great Hall."  
  
Rory and Morgan then started the trek towards the Great Hall, with Caleum padding along in front of them. "Wow.bummer," Morgan said, "No tournament this year."  
  
But Rory wasn't looking as down as Morgan expected. "A trip to Hogwarts." she said, her eyes misting over, "Maybe Oliver will be there."  
  
Morgan rolled her eyes, "Boy, you've got it worse than anyone I've ever seen," she said, "And this is the girl who used to claim 'men are the enemy'."  
  
"Oh shut up," Rory said, going red, "Oliver's different. You know that."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, he's a dreamboat," Morgan said, "Now come on, I'm starving." She picked up her pace, and Rory had to hurry to catch up. As the disappeared around a corner, Caleum turned down a different corridor, off to explore on his own. 


	8. Hidden

Chapter 8 "Hidden"  
  
The girls had hurried to reach the Great Hall on time, so that Mrs. Grue would not assign them a paper, as she had done for Taylor Abram earlier in the day. Rory and Morgan found Tabitha flipping through a book and scribbling down some notes. Rory snuck up behind Tabitha and grabbed her shoulders, making her jump in surprise. "Hey, doing homework at dinnertime? Now that's dedicated." Rory said teasingly as she sat down next to Tabitha.  
  
"Well, I'd rather do it now then during my free time." Tabitha replied, eyes never leaving her texts.  
  
Rory nudged her, "Come on, socialize!"  
  
She shook her head, reaching for her glass.  
  
Rory snatched it, and moved it away, "No socializing, no drink," she said with a smug little smirk.  
  
Tabitha sighed and tucked her books under the bench. "Fine you win."  
  
As promised, Rory returned the glass. Morgan whispered to Rory, "Are you gonna tell them?"  
  
"I think I'll wait until everyone gets here. It's big news after all," Rory replied.  
  
"What is?" Tabitha inquired.  
  
"I'll tell everyone as soon as they get here," Rory answered.  
  
Jessie had by now settled down with the others, and momentarily Madison and Hailey joined them. Once again Taylor was nowhere to be found. The girls snickered amongst themselves, wondering how late she would be this time.  
  
From the front of the room, at the great table where the Headmistress and the Professors sat, there was a clinking of a glass. Rory frowned, "No more ceremonies," she murmured burying her head in her hands, pretending to be dramatic.  
  
Headmistress Howe stood from her seat. "Hello girls, I hope that all of your classes have gone well for today. From what your Professors tell me, you are still as unique as ever." She smiled, "Now I will not delay you from your meals for long, I would just like to clarify things."  
  
There as a murmur of confusion. What had the Headmistress meant by 'clarify'? Before Headmistress Howe could start to speak again there was the sound of skidding shoes on stone and rushed, breathless apologies. It was Taylor, late again. Headmistress Howe watched the girl as she embarrassingly hurried to her seat, then addressed the students again.  
  
"There has been a rumor going around the school." At the words rumor, Rory frowned, this meant that what Professor Grenich had said about the Junior World Cup was in fact true. "There will be no recap of last years Junior World Cup. That is an event that occurs once every 5 years. I'm sorry to have disappointed some of you."  
  
Headmistress Howe's eyes drifted to the table where last years players sat, a look of surprise and disappointment on their faces. "So if you are told about another Junior World Cup occurring this year, know that you all have heard the same information. It will not occur for another 5 years." She paused. "Alright girls, enjoy your meal." Headmistress Howe sat down watching the buzz of conversation going up. She looked to the other Professors, most of which who regarded her in return.  
  
Rory's eyes had never left Headmistress Howe and the table up front. She noticed the glances that the faculty passed amongst each other, something was most definitely up. There was something that the staff was keeping from its students. Rory turned to the others, who had already begun to eat, looking disappointed, "There's something they aren't telling us you know."  
  
Madison replied, "Nah, they're probably just as disappointed as we are that there isn't going to be another Junior World Cup."  
  
Tabitha thought a moment, "But they would've already known it only occurs every 5 years. That means they'd have no reason to be disappointed when they 'found out'."  
  
Jessie nodded, "You make a good point. Also, have the rest of you guys noticed the expressions after that spiel? Rory saw them, so did I." It was true; the teachers had a look of unease about their faces. It was hard for someone to notice if they weren't really studying their faces hard. The girls fell into a hush, thinking amongst themselves.  
  
Taylor spoke up, ending the uncomfortable silence. "What do you think it is?"  
  
Morgan murmured "I don't know, but for some reason I'm feeling frightened. especially since we have no idea what's coming." 


	9. Letters

Chapter 9 "Letters"  
  
The Great Hall emptied as the students gladly headed off to enjoy some free time. The table of last year's representatives was still seated, whispering and discussing their thoughts and concerns over this big secret. Headmistress Howe strode down the aisle, coming towards them, and addressing the girls kindly. "Ladies, the evening meal is over, you are able to go enjoy your free time."  
  
The girls that stared back at her. Each face expressed agreement and happiness, but it was their eyes that made Howe think. Within their eyes was distress and confusion. Headmistress Howe knew what they were thinking, wondering why their superiors could not be exactly truthful with them, but she made no signal of that. The girls got up, and started out, each going their separate way, Tabitha turned to look back to Headmistress Howe, who was standing still in the aisle, seemingly deep in thought.  
  
Rory tugged on Tabitha's arm "Hey, want to just go back to the room?" Tabitha nodded, and the two started towards Swiftwing's dormitories. "She knows we sorta know, ya know." Rory muttered.  
  
Tabitha looked at her friend, "That hardly made any sense, but you're right."  
  
Rory sighed, stopping in front of the Swiftwing door, where the iron dragon seemed to be crawling out towards them. "Silver Scales and Ivory Teeth." Tabitha said and the dragon's eyes glowed green, the latches on the door clicked open and it swung free. The girls pushed open the door, stepped inside, closing it behind them hearing the locks relock themselves once more. In the common room, there was a group of Swiftwings, toiling away on their work for the evening. Tabitha and Rory gave a wave and headed up the stairs.  
  
When they entered their room, they noticed that Malakai was sitting on the window ledge staring at a large feathery creature that sat on the outside ledge; it was an owl. Tabitha groaned, "Rory I forgot to write my parents!"  
  
Rory grinned lightly, opening the window for the owl to step inside. She removed the letter from its foot and sat the owl down on a perch so that it could rest. "Looks like they didn't forget to write you. Just be grateful it's not a Howler."  
  
She handed the letter to Tabitha who laid back on her bed, opening it carefully. Malakai fluttered over in curiosity to the owl, which regarded the bat with eyes full of wisdom and intellect. Malakai jus squeaked and dipped his head to the water bowl to drink.  
  
Dear Tabitha,  
  
Your father and I were a bit disappointed that you did not write us upon arrival at school as promised. But it is understandable, I remember from my days at the SWI when I had days of classes and so much work to be done, not to mention to be social. You are being social right? You should be, the memories you'll take away from school will be ones that you take with you forever. I hope that you are having a good time at school and not getting into any trouble. And inform Rory that she had best be avoiding trouble as well. Her parents do not need to be getting any owls sent home any more than we do. Well, I bet that you have plenty of schoolwork to be finishing, so get to it. Your father and I are very proud of you.  
  
Love Always, Mom & Dad  
  
Tabitha groaned, "Is that a guilt trip or what.?"  
  
Rory grinned, taking the letter from Tabitha's hands, reading it quickly, "Yep."  
  
Tabitha grabbed some paper and a pen to write back to her parents, really not sure what to say.  
  
Dear Mom & Dad,  
  
Classes are going well so far, I apologize for not writing on arrival. I just had so many things on my mind. Rory and I got to meet up with our old friends, we've been having fun, and yes we have been behaving. I will try to bring away as many memories as I can, since you say it'll mean so much to me in the future. I really do have some work to be finishing up, so I'll write again soon.  
  
Love, Tabitha  
  
"There! How does that sound?" Tabitha said, showing the letter to Rory who was lying on her bed, looking in her scrapbook again.  
  
"Umm. very heartfelt?" Rory said, briefly scanning it over.  
  
"You're no help." Tabitha muttered, stepping over to the owl. She leaned down, speaking to it. "Well after you're rested you are free to leave, but please make sure this gets to my parents." She attached the letter to the owl's leg and it looked back at her, then it tucked its head beneath its wing.  
  
"Hey! I know what I'm going to do!" Rory exclaimed. "I'll write a letter to Wood!" She smiled at the picture she had stopped on, it was of her and Wood, a photo taken from over the summer. That had been interesting, Rory's parents had finally gotten to meet him and she thought they might have made him a bit uncomfortable with their curiosity. In the photo it showed Rory's mother and father, Nora and Gabriel McCullech speaking with Wood as he answered back, trying to look mature but ended up looking like a frightened lamb. Beside him, Rory had been giggling. Rory started to write her letter, smiling happily to herself.  
  
Dear Oliver,  
  
How are you? I miss you very much. I hope that your travels have been well and safe. I've just headed back to the SWI for my last year. Yep, after this I graduate, and maybe we can be together more often, that'd be nice. We've been hearing hushed word about Hogwarts, but none of the faculty seems to want to speak about it. Headmistress Howe told us today that there would be no trip to Hogwarts for a "rumored" secondary Junior World Cup, but they seemed to be hiding something. Do you have any idea what could be going on? Sorry to be asking you this, but we're all kind of concerned over here.  
  
Love you,  
  
Rory  
  
Rory allowed the ink to dry on her letter and went to the stairs, calling down to the other girls in the common room. "Does anyone have an owl that I could borrow to send a letter?"  
  
A girl named Cassidy Richardson stood up "Yeah, I have Morgra."  
  
Rory grinned, "Great."  
  
Cassidy closed her books and started up the stairs, leading Rory to her room. Cassidy knocked on the door and someone said, "Come in." It was Cassidy's roommate Megan. Megan was seated on her bed, books spread out all over. "You need something?"  
  
Cassidy shook her head, "Nope, just letting Rory borrow Morgra to send a letter." Cassidy stepped towards the perch where a black colored owl sat, dozing. The owl opened its eyes and looked at its owner sleepily. As the owl stepped onto Cassidy's arm, she turned "It's a letter to Oliver isn't it?"  
  
Rory blushed a bit "How did you know?"  
  
"Well, you guys are a famous couple, least within the campus." She sighed, "Oliver Wood. you're so lucky." Cassidy extended her arm and the owl moved over to Rory's. "Be nice Morgra, Rory just needs to borrow you to send a letter." She stroked the owl underneath its beak and it closed its golden eyes happily.  
  
"Thank you." Rory said happily and started back to her room, Cassidy went back to the study group. Rory reentered the room and sat Morgra down, reaching for the letter.  
  
Tabitha grinned "Very cute."  
  
"You read that?" Rory asked, rolling up the letter and attaching it to the owl's foot.  
  
"But of course, have to make sure your letters to your boyfriend remain proper." She smirked. Rory rolled her eyes, and opened the window and Morgra flew out, starting its long journey to deliver the letter to Oliver Wood. 


	10. Growing Concerns

Chapter 10 "Growing Concerns"  
  
The weeks rolled by without so much as a word from Oliver. Rory took every possible chance to gaze longingly towards the windowsill, wondering if perhaps her original letter had been lost, or maybe even his reply. Cassidy's owl, Morgra, had returned promptly, but there had been no letter attached to its leg.  
  
Tabitha on the other hand kept her parents up to speed with weekly letters, answering the same questions that they always asked in their letters: how the girls were faring, had they gotten any detentions, and the like. Her parents had given themselves the job of temporary guardians to Rory, by asking such things since her parents were away on an important errand to Alaska for the American Ministry of Magic, and school owls weren't adept to the sub-arctic temperatures.  
  
That even Rory was scheduled to serve detention with Professor Wardwell, the reason being she hadn't been paying attention during one of his classes since she was so concerned about Wood. And ignoring Professor Wardwell was a prime example of how one could get a detention faster than anything.  
  
Up in their dorm room, Rory sighed, staring at her scrapbook. "Do you think he's ok?"  
  
Tabitha looked up from the book she was reading. "Yes, he's fine, probably just busy."  
  
Rory frowned, trailing her fingers over the moving picture. "I would believe that in an instant normally. but I have this horrible feeling. Ya know?"  
  
Tabitha closed the book and eyed her friend. "Well, we do have reasons to be concerned, you especially. We haven't heard anything about that big secret, and we all know it's still there. Everything's been, well. awfully calm lately, but there's always that tension." She happened to glance at the clock on their wall and added, "Oh...and you've got detention with Wardwell in about 10 minutes."  
  
Rory groaned, "Don't remind me. the jerk is just out to get me."  
  
"I heard you were zoning out again," Tabitha turned back to her book.  
  
"But with good reason!" Rory said defiantly, setting the scrapbook down on its shelf.  
  
"Yes. I know," Tabitha said, not looking up, "You want me to walk you to detention? Maybe Wardwell will let me help out and shorten your sentence."  
  
Rory sighed and pulled on her cloak, "Yeah sure."  
  
Tabitha gathered her books and shoved them in a bag; she too pulled on her cloak, since it was mid Autumn and the school got very cold at night. Tabitha slung the bag over her shoulder and the two went down the stairs quietly.  
  
A group of Swiftwing's were laughing and talking in the common room. Rory and Tabitha slipped out, not disturbing them and stepped out into the hall. Not sooner had they left the common room, when Rory bumped into Professor Pierce who had been walking by patrolling the halls, a lantern in hand. He held the light up to their faces. "Where are you two headed?"  
  
Tabitha didn't bother looking at him, while Rory answered. "Detention with Professor Wardwell."  
  
Professor Pierce stared at them a moment and then told them to hurry up, they shouldn't be roaming the hallways at night.  
  
The girls wandered on, heading towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, which was on the other side of the school. As they walked, they chatted idly, speaking of nothing important.  
  
Rory knocked on the door that led to the classroom, and Wardwell's muffled voice barked from behind the door "What?!" Rory pushed open the door gently and stepped inside, Tabitha following.  
  
"I'm here to serve my detention Professor," Rory said, trying to act apologetic.  
  
Wardwell was seated at his desk, feet propped up on it, reading. He glared at the pair of them, "What're you doing here Granger?"  
  
Tabitha spoke quietly, "Just here. I hope that you don't mind."  
  
He narrowed his eyes, and pushed his bifocals up, "Great.two to baby-sit." He stood up, striding across the room, "Alright, McCullech, you are going to dust every single inch of this room, every shelf, every book, I mean everything." He paused looking at Granger "And you can sweep the floors, and clean the desks. When you two finish, I'll give you some other chore to keep you out of my hair." He growled and went back to his desk, putting his feet back up and flipping through the pages of the book.  
  
Rory stood open-mouthed, gaping at the size of the classroom. It had never seemed quite this big before. There was no way she could dust all of it in just one detention. unless Wardwell intended to make her stay until the job was finished. Then she'd be there all night! And Tabitha too! She didn't even need to be here, yet she was, helping Rory out.  
  
Tabitha set down her bag on one of the desks, reaching for an old cloth that was on a shelf nearby to start cleaning the desks. Rory went in search of a duster, grumbling to herself the entire time.  
  
"This isn't going to get you any extra points in my book Granger, You ought to know that," Professor Wardwell said, with a sneer, not glancing up from his book.  
  
Tabitha nodded, beginning the long chore of cleaning all of the desks. Rory came back, holding a disheveled old duster. "You expect me to dust the entire room with this?!" she complained. "I think it has more dust on it, than the entire room does!" Professor Wardwell ignored the girl, and she growled, starting to dust, not really cleaning that much with such a worn out duster. Rory sneezed as clouds of dust floated up. This was going to be a long detention, definitely. 


	11. Bad News By Owl Post

Chapter 11 "Bad News By Owl Post"  
  
As expected, Wardwell had made the two clean until they were exhausted. Afterwards, he sent them back to their dormitory with a broken lantern. Quite the cruel joke actually.  
  
Once they finally made it back to the Swiftwing house, the lights were out and everyone appeared to be in their rooms asleep. Rory and Tabitha drudgingly started up the stairs, Rory muttering about how unfair Professor Wardwell was, and Tabitha added in the words "slave driver".  
  
In their rooms, Tabitha went immediately to her bed, lying down, not caring that she was still in her uniform and cloak. Rory was about to do the same, but she noticed a small shape at the window. It took her a moment, but quickly she realized that it was an owl at the window. She rushed over to open the window and let the message deliverer inside the room. The owl was speckled in color and hopped into the room, the thing was shaking all over from the cold outside. Rory closed the window behind it and the little owl fluttered to the perch. Rory went after it, removing the letter while the owl tried to warm up.  
  
She tore it open, hoping that it was from Oliver. Unfortunately the letter was not. It was addressed to Tabitha. "Hey Tabitha? You got a letter." Rory said to her friend, who had her back to her on the bed.  
  
Tabitha murmured something muffled back, and Rory sighed, her friend was not going to get up, she was too tired. Rory sat down on her bed, pulling a lantern over to read the letter herself. Too curious to let it sit there until morning.  
  
Dear Tabitha,  
  
In reply to your last letter, yes - our teachers are acting strangely as well. It's as if they're hiding something from us. Harry and Ron want to jump right in and find out what's going on, but I really don't think we should. I hate being unaware about this. It isn't right to be denying information. Also some strange events have been happening here in England. The Death-Eater sitings have risen substantially. The Ministry may not want to admit it, but You-Know-Who is back - I have no doubt about it. Not a day goes by when I don't fear for my parents. Already 10 muggle deaths have been reported. I didn't want to worry you, but I know you don't subscribe to the Daily Prophet (which you really should do), and you have a right to know. But I really have to go now; Ron, Harry and I are going to go investigating tonight. I hope everything turns out ok, but if I do not write you within 7 days, not counting tonight, come here and bring help.  
  
Hermione  
  
Rory stared in disbelief at the letter. Ten muggle killings and the Death Eaters on the rampage again. It was horrible to even think about it. Rory looked to Tabitha who was sleeping soundly, and she decided it was best not to wake Tabitha up and cause her to stress over this. She would tell her after the 7 days were up.or the next morning when Tabitha found the letter for herself.whichever came first. 


	12. Magic History's A Snore

Chapter 12 "Magic History's a Snore"  
  
The sun was pouring in through the window of the girls' dorm, flooding to whole room in a warm light. Of course, both girls were much too asleep to appreciate it. Caleum paced around Rory's bed impatiently. He looked down into his owner's face, meowing pitifully.  
  
Rory opened her eyes, mumbled something incoherent, and turned over. The cat rolled off the bed and landed on the wooden floor gently. His fur was puffed out and he trotted over to the door, scratching at it, meowing again. Rory sat up, stretching and looking towards the wall clock, squinting. It was 10:00 AM. They had overslept.  
  
Rory jumped out of bed, the letter from the Hermione fluttering to the ground. She quickly ran to Tabitha who was still sound asleep in her clothing from the previous night, and shook her roughly.  
  
".What is it...?" Tabitha asked, sitting up sleepily and rubbing at her eyes.  
  
"We are seriously LATE!" Rory exclaimed, hurrying back to the bureau to grab some clothes for the day. Rory tore apart the drawers looking for her uniform, but it was on the floor, dirty and wrinkled. Rory paced, holding the uniform. "It's filthy! Because of that JERK!"  
  
Tabitha picked up her wand, "Santatioum". Their uniforms were cleaned in an instant. Tabitha put her wand back into its case and stuck it into her pack with a satisfied smile.  
  
The two grabbed their books for their classes and made a run for it. Rory spoke in a worried tone as they ran along, "By now, we're long into 2nd class!"  
  
Tabitha frowned and kept on running.  
  
"STOP! You two!" came a harsh order.  
  
Rory groaned, "Great." as she skidded to a stop turning around. Tabitha had turned as well.  
  
It was Professor Wardwell, for some reason he had been patrolling the hallways, and he had caught the two in their mad dash.  
  
Tabitha hung her head, wondering where such luck had come from.  
  
After listening to them try in vain to explain themselves, Professor Wardwell personally escorted them to their 2nd classes of the day. By escorting, he grabbed the collars of their shirts and dragged them along beside him.  
  
They arrived quickly at their 2nd class, which was Magic History. Professor Wardwell banged on the door to the classroom, and then opened it, pushing the two in. "Found 'em wandering the halls, you take care of them," he told the History professor curtly. Then he left, slamming the door behind him, making the two girls jump.  
  
"Take your seats Miss McCullech, Miss Granger," Professor William Townsend said, "5 points will have to be deducted from Swiftwing for your irresponsibility." From the tone of his voice he was trying to be at least a little apologetic since the two had endured Wardwell's harshness the entire way over.  
  
Professor Townsend was about 52 years old, with brown, graying hair that hung down to his neck. Townsend had a problem with sometimes speaking in a monotone voice, but he found it no excuse for his students to fall asleep in the middle of his lectures on Magic's history.  
  
Tabitha started apologizing, while Rory quickly slipped into a nearby seat. Professor Townsend nodded, giving a small smile and told Tabitha to take a seat so that his lecture could continue. She blushed in embarrassment and immediately took her seat beside Rory.  
  
"Alright, I shall be continuing onward, Girfried the Killer."  
  
Rory tried to pay attention but soon her mind was a buzz, wandering. She poked Tabitha, who shushed her as she scribbled down notes. Rory kept at it, becoming more and more demanding. At last Tabitha turned her head, whispering "What?"  
  
"I'm going to fall asleep.Townsend is droning on and on and on." Rory complained.  
  
Tabitha gave a shrug and turned back to her note taking, "Oh come on.you can't honestly tell me that you aren't actually interested in Girfried, can you?"  
  
"It'd be more interesting if he'd actually get to the killing part," Rory muttered. Tabitha noticed that Professor Townsend was looking their way, and she tried to secretly shush her friend.  
  
Rory luckily got the hint in time, because Townsend continued on with the lecture, not pausing to reprimand the girls. 


	13. Squeaky Delivery

Chapter 13 "Squeaky Delivery"  
  
After class, Professor Townsend had asked them their full explanation for being late. Luckily he was an understanding person, so they didn't get into any more trouble than the deduction of 5 points. He even laughed a bit about it, reminiscing about his days at the New England School of Magic, AKA: The NESOM.  
  
This school was the direct rivalry to the Salem Witch's Institute; it was an all boys academy that competed against the SWI in Quidditch tournaments usually. After being polite and listening, the girls were finally allowed to go to the Great Hall for their lunch. The two were starving after sitting through a boring class and having to run around all morning. They walked down the halls hoping that for once today they weren't going to be late.  
  
They arrived at the same time most of the other students had, so they drifted in with the crowd, finding their choice table to wait for the arrival of the others. Once the majority of the students arrived, the "post animals" began to deliver their mail and packages to students. Amongst the fluttering and feathery wings of owls was a small bat dragging a letter that appeared much too large for him.  
  
Rory saw Malakai first and gulped. She knew that that bat never delivered mail cause he hardly ever left the safety of the campus, but today it was lugging a crumpled and already opened letter - what could only be the letter from Hermione. Deciding it best not to act as if she knew, Rory continued chattering away about Quidditch to Tabitha who was sullen, fearing that her chances of ever achieving the rank of "perfect" or Head Girl were ruined.  
  
Malakai fluttered down and landed in a pile of fluff, squeaking. Tabitha looked up, suddenly happy to see her pet and she scooped him up, then her eyes drifted onto the letter. She picked it up.  
  
"Who's it from?" Rory asked innocently, though inside her stomach was doing summersaults.  
  
"Hermione, I think, it looks like her writing." Tabitha responded pulling out the letter and unfolding it, carefully reading the message inside. Her expression turned blank and frightened all at the same time and Rory tried to sound curious, yet concerned.  
  
"Is everything alright?" Rory asked, beads of sweat forming on her forehead  
  
Tabitha reread the letter, and looked at the bat "When did this arrive, Malakai?" The bat squeaked, and Tabitha frowned, "That wasn't much help." He bat then crawled up towards her neck, climbing under the collar of her uniform and yawning. Tabitha handed the note to Rory, "This sounds serious."  
  
Rory read the note for the second time, agreeing, "Do you think we should tell anyone?"  
  
"Definitely not," Tabitha replied, "7 days." she murmured to herself, "maybe even 6 now to be safe."  
  
"7 days till what?" a voice asked from behind them. It was Morgan Felton and she appeared to be very interested.  
  
"Oh. umm. till we have that test on Hippogriphs," Rory quickly made up.  
  
"Ooo, sounds tough, do you think you're ready?" Morgan asked.  
  
"Yeah I think we'll manage," Rory said with a nervous smile.  
  
Tabitha tucked the letter inside her pack and nothing more was said about it that evening. 


	14. Staff Room

Chapter 14 "Staff Room"  
  
After the arrival of the letter, Rory and Tabitha grew more nervous as the days went by. They took to counting down the days, and checking for letters whenever it was possible. But everyday passed and there wasn't any news of Hermione, Harry, or Ron.  
  
Classes passed on like eternities, and even though they had regular Quidditch practices, they just weren't playing up to par. Soon this caught the attention of the other players, and the two usually had to struggle to make up a reason for their behavior.  
  
It was on the fourth day after classes, that Tabitha finally started packing up her things. "I can't stand just waiting this out.we're going to inform Headmistress Howe about the letter, and if she says no to leaving, I don't care."  
  
Rory frowned in thought, "You may risk losing your rank. You know that, don't you?"  
  
Tabitha turned to Rory, tears welling in her eyes. "This is more important than that. This is for my family.and our friends." Rory nodded slowly, her friend had a point, and there was no denying it. Tonight they were leaving whether or not anyone else came with them.  
  
Once they had packed, the two set off towards the staff office on the other side of the building. The common room was bustling with activity, so no one took any notice to them sneaking out.  
  
* * *  
  
When they reached the staff office, Tabitha knocked, and Professor Grenich opened the door. She had a coffee mug in her hand and she looked a bit tired. Strands of black hair hung loose around her face, and she had circles under her eyes. "Yes girls?" looking a bit surprised to see them, "What can I do for you?"  
  
"We need to speak with Headmistress Howe - it's urgent," Rory blurted out.  
  
"Why - if you don't mind my asking?" Professor Grenich said, a bit of concern in her eyes.  
  
Tabitha handed over the letter, and the teacher allowed them to come into what looked like the house common rooms, but more spacious. She sat down on a couch in front of a large fireplace, sipping her coffee and gestured for them to be seated as well. Rory and Tabitha sat down on easy-chairs on either side of the couch, watching their instructor anxiously. Professor Grenich took an awfully long time reading the letter. She seemed to be rereading it, as if not believing what she was seeing. "Are you sure this isn't a prank?" she said at last, looking up at them  
  
"Hermione's a very serious girl.I hardly think she would joke about something like this" Rory stated, shifting uncomfortably in her seat  
  
"Well, how can we be sure Hermione herself wrote this?" Professor Grenich asked. She was looking more tired than before, and seemed desperate to find some sort of alternate explanation for the letter.  
  
"It's Hermione's handwriting," Tabitha said matter-of-factly, "I'd know it anywhere. We've been writing to each other since we were little."  
  
The teacher chewed her lower lip in thought for a moment. "Is this why you two have been acting so out of it? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
  
Tabitha and Rory both looked to the ground, knowing they had been in the wrong. "We're sorry," Rory said, "We just weren't sure what to do."  
  
Professor Grenich sat down her mug and said, "Alright, well, I don't want you girls worrying about this anymore. I'll be sure Headmistress Howe is notified, and I want you two to go back to your dorms."  
  
"What?!" Rory and Tabitha said together.  
  
"I understand your concern, girls," Grenich said, "But I assure it will be taken care of." She stood up and began ushering the girls out of the office.  
  
"But.the Headmistress -," Tabitha protested.  
  
"Is busy right now," Grenich said, "She will be informed, I promise."  
  
"Informed of what?" said a voice from behind them.  
  
Rory and Tabitha glanced back quickly. Headmistress Howe was standing in front of a door at the far end of the office. 


	15. Meeting With Howe

Chapter 15 "Meeting with Howe"  
  
Professor Grenich turned around quickly, "Lyndia!" she said, "I was just - well, the girls wanted to -,"  
  
"We need to talk to you, Headmistress!" Rory said, as she and Tabitha rushed past Grenich and over to Howe.  
  
"Calm down, girls," Howe said, raising a hand and both girls fell silent, "Now what's this all about?"  
  
"This," Professor Grenich said, handing the Headmistress the letter.  
  
Headmistress Howe read it over, brow furrowing in thought. She looked up over the girls and exchanged worried looks with Professor Grenich.  
  
"We're worried, Headmistress," Tabitha said in a small voice.  
  
Howe gave a tiny smile and said, "I'm sorry girls.this is beyond your control."  
  
Tabitha and Rory started to protest, but Headmistress Howe firmly stated. "It is out of your hands, and into the hands of those who will take care of the situation. Don't fret yourselves over it."  
  
With a look of disbelief, Tabitha shut her mouth.  
  
Rory stomped her foot defiantly, blue-gray eyes flaring, "This is family! This is friends! There's something seriously wrong going on over there! How can you expect us to just sit by and watch it happen?!"  
  
Headmistress Howe stood firm, "I'm sorry."  
  
Tabitha touched Rory's arm lightly, giving her a look that made her shut her mouth almost immediately. Professor Grenich ushered the girls out of the office, and once out in the hallway, scolded them, "You shouldn't have argued with the Headmistress, you're lucky Swiftwing didn't have any points deducted." Professor Grenich then turned and walked back into the office.  
  
Howe was sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace, head resting on her folded hands. Grenich came up behind her slowly, "You know what they're going to do."  
  
"Yes," Howe said, not looking away from the dancing flames, "Can you blame them?"  
  
"Well, no but they should no better than to -," Grenich began. Howe cut her off, "-Do the same thing you or I would have done in their position?" Grenich fell silent, sitting down in one of the easy chairs and picking up her mug of coffee. "I'd better go contact Albus," Howe said, "He'll need to be expecting them - just in case they get into trouble on the way."  
  
With that, she got up and left the room, through the door at the far side.  
  
Professor Grenich sighed, put her mug back down on the table, and put her face in her hands.  
  
* * *  
  
Alone in the empty corridor, the two girls walked slowly back towards their dorm. After a moment of silence, Rory turned to Tabitha, "What happened to standing up?"  
  
"Why bother?" Tabitha said lightly as they walked.  
  
"Because it's your cousin's life and our friend's lives on the line -," Rory started.  
  
Tabitha shushed her friend, "We're still going to go, and we just don't have our beloved Headmistress's approval or help," she said.  
  
Rory grinned, "Knew you wouldn't give up so easily."  
  
Tabitha forced a smile, "Sure you didn't."  
  
"Well let's get packed, it's a long trip to Hogwarts." Rory said.  
  
Tabitha nodded in agreement and the two quickly hurried to Swiftwing's dormitories. The red glow of the setting sun shone in through the tall windows that lined the halls, making their long shadows dance across the walls as they ran. 


	16. Witness

Chapter 16 "Witness"  
  
Tabitha and Rory had reached their dormitory in record time. They rushed through the password the first time, angering the iron dragon guard who proceeded to spit fire at them. After apologizing and speaking the password clearly, the dragon permitted them entrance into the Swiftwing common room.  
  
They darted up the stairs, past the few remaining Swiftwings that were doing homework in the common room. Once safely into their room, did Rory asked, "What exactly are we gonna need? I mean it's He-Who-Shall-Not-Be- Named and his followers that are causing the trouble."  
  
Tabitha grabbed her pack, pouring out her textbooks and filling it with only the necessities: her wand, her spell book, and a moving picture from a couple summers ago when Hermione and her parents had come to visit them.  
  
In the picture, Tabitha had a younger Hermione on her back and they were laughing while their parents were posing for the picture, but Tabitha's mom had noticed Malkai swooping in onto their lunches and started yelling at the creature while the rest laughed. Tabitha gently stroked the picture and spoke a barely audible "Sorry."  
  
Rory packed her things as well: just a wand and a small container of Floo Powder that she had saved up. Rory tossed her things into her own bag and then asked. "One question. how're we gonna get there? The school's got safeguards preventing the use of Floo Powder." Tabitha looked to the brooms that they used for Quidditch. Rory quickly got the idea.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Tabitha quickly shoved the bags off of the bed. Rory opened the door just enough to stick her head out and ask, "Yes?"  
  
"I was wondering if umm. you guys might know an answer to a question I had on my Spells & Enchantments homework." came a small voice from outside the door.  
  
Rory nodded, "Um.sure. What's the question?"  
  
"Can I come in?" the voice asked. Rory looked back to Tabitha with panic in her eyes.  
  
Tabitha kicked the bags beneath her bed, nodding. Rory opened the door and the younger student stepped in. It was Rebecca Portner, donned in her usual pigtails and wearing pajamas. The little girl stared around the room, "Our room's a lot dustier..."  
  
Tabitha sat on the bed, hoping that the younger student wouldn't notice their packed things.  
  
"So.you said you had a question?" Rory prompted.  
  
"Umm. yeah. the question was. number 17 from level 1 Spells and Enchantments. Professor Pierce." Rebecca began, not noticing the frown that came to Tabitha's face at that sound of that name, and continued. "Umm. how exactly do you create a light when no lantern is available? I knew this earlier. but I can't seem to figure it out now."  
  
Rory answered quickly, "Hold your wand out and say Lumos!"  
  
"Oh!" Rebecca grinned and tried it herself, getting a little light, "Wow! Thanks!" Rory started ushering Rebecca out the door when the first year took notice of their brooms. "Is that the one you used in the latest practice? To do that really cool flipping move?" Rory nodded, trying to steer the first year out, but again Rebecca spoke up. "Can I touch it? Mom won't let me have a broom - says I'm not old enough yet."  
  
Without thinking Rory said exasperatedly, "Yes, fine."  
  
Rebecca ran over, giggling, holding the broom, "Wonderful!" She ran her hands over the sooth surface. "Could you -" Rebecca stopped short, noticing the bulge beneath Tabitha's bed.  
  
"Are you leaving.?" Rebecca asked, turning to the two. Rory looked at Tabitha, who frowned. "You are!" Rebecca said. "Oh can I come with you? I'd love to -"  
  
"No," Tabitha said firmly.  
  
Rebecca looked hurt, her eyes showing it quickly. Rory stepped foreword, putting her hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "Listen I'll let ya come to the Quidditch practices and I'll teach you to play as soon as we get back. How does that sound?"  
  
Rebecca gasped, "That would be great!" she said, nodding furiously.  
  
"But you can't tell anyone, and I mean anyone that we are leaving," Rory said.  
  
"I won't! I won't, I promise!" Rebecca chirped.  
  
Rory smiled, "Good, now get back down to that fire, otherwise you'll catch cold."  
  
Rebecca scampered out, all smiles, and Rory closed the door behind her, leaning against it heavily.  
  
Tabitha did not say a word about the first year's new knowledge. Instead she went directly for the brooms, "Let's go, it's dark enough outside now." 


	17. Midnight Ride

Chapter 17 "Midnight Ride"  
  
Had anyone been out on the campus grounds that night, they would have gotten a very strange sight: two teenage girls, draped in cloaks, darting across the roof of the Swiftwing's House, each carrying a back pack and a broomstick. As the girls reached the edge of the roof, they hopped on their brooms and kicked off into the cold night air. Soon they were out of sight of the SWI.  
  
"I hope we're going the right way," Tabitha murmured.  
  
Rory grinned and pointed to the front of her broom where a shiny silver compass was attached to the handle. "If it's North East then we're going fine," she said.  
  
Tabitha smiled in surprise, "Where did you get that?"  
  
"Oliver," Rory simply answered. But the mention of his name made her remember how much she missed him and was worried about him. She shifted on her broom, attempting to tighten her billowing cloak around herself, "Cold tonight." she said, trying to drive the though of Oliver out of her mind.  
  
Tabitha nodded, "It'll be even colder once we get out over the ocean."  
  
The two flew late into the night, becoming weary and miserable. They had decided to fly north along the coast of the United States and the icy seaside breezes had blasted them. Over the course of flying they had some close encounters avoiding planes, but being spotted wasn't a big worry, as it was a very cloudy night.  
  
Dawn's light crept up on them more quickly than they had wanted. "We really should find a place to touch down," Rory called to Tabitha.  
  
Tabitha nodded and pointed, "There's a town down there," she said, "We can probably find a place to stay there."  
  
"Alright. Works for me," Rory said, turning her broom downwards, and descending towards the town. Tabitha followed suit. They touched down quickly and hopped off their brooms, looking around at the quaint sea-side village. "Cute," Rory said, and was happy to see that her friend was smiling.  
  
They walked down the empty streets until they came upon a small Inn. As they entered, trying their best to keep their brooms hidden, there seemed to be no one around. Rory rang the bell at the desk and a muggle man in his early fifties entered, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"Well, well, well," he said, climbing behind the desk and eyeing the girls with a bemused look, "What can I do for you, young ladies?" "We need a room," Rory said, "An inexpensive one, if you have it."  
  
The man smiled, "I'm sure we can find you something," he said, turning on the computer on the desk, "Uh.are you girls from around here?"  
  
"Oh, um.no," Tabitha said uneasily.  
  
"Well, I'm afraid you girls are a little late," he said.  
  
Rory and Tabitha exchanged confused looks.  
  
"Halloween has already passed," the man finished.  
  
Both girls turned bright red. They hadn't realized how silly they must have looked to this man, with their black cloaks and broomsticks.  
  
Luckily, the man didn't make any more comments, but only set them up with a room for one day and directed them upstairs to find it.  
  
They found the room without any trouble, and flopped out onto the beds that their money had gone to. Their rest was deep and they didn't awake until that evening, a bit before the sun was about to set, and had a quick meal. Afterward they retreated to their rooms, waiting until the sun completely set before taking off again.  
  
One again under the cover of night, they set off, heading over the ocean. This trip would be longer and a lot colder. As their silhouettes were pasted across the moon, Rory yawned, and gave a little smirk, "If I fall asleep at the broom, feel free to kick me or something."  
  
Tabitha couldn't help but giggle, "We've had enough sleep," she said, "In all seriousness though, we're gonna need to move into the clouds, or we might be seen. We're also gonna have to pick up the pace."  
  
Rory nodded and pulled up on her broom, rapidly disappearing into the misty clouds above them, Tabitha following after. It would be a long and hazardous journey, but one that had to be made. 


	18. The Leaky Cauldron

Chapter 18 "The Leaky Cauldron"  
  
By the time morning rolled around, the girls had landed in London. The two were weathered and exhausted. Rory had circles under her eyes, while Tabitha's hair had the traditional 'Granger Frizz' because of the salt air. Luckily they had landed in the park, and no one had noticed.  
  
Quietly they roamed the streets, looking for an Inn or any place to safely rest. There was no way that they'd be able to fight against anyone, let alone Voldemort, in the state that they were in. The two stumbled upon a tavern/inn called The Leaky Cauldron and to their surprise there were only magic folk inside.  
  
Rory sat dead tired on a bar stool, her head slowly lowering as she nodded off, while Tabitha tried to arrange for a room. The Innkeeper, Tom, gave them a rather funny look, but offered them a room. The problem was he asked for the room's payment in wizardry currency, which they had absolutely none of.  
  
Finally after Tabitha explained that they were foreigners and didn't have any wizard money with them, Tom agreed to give them a room, in exchange for doing dishes in the kitchen. Tabitha sent Rory back to the room, insisting that she'd take care of it. One of them at least needed to sleep. Rory started to argue but her words were over-powered by a yawn. She shambled upstairs, dragging their things along.  
  
Tabitha turned to Tom, "Alright.lead the way."  
  
He led Tabitha to the kitchen, where an older witch was supervising as dishes washed themselves, quickly trying to catch any that showed signs of slipping. "Arlene, we've got a replacement for this evening." Tom told the witch, "You can go to bed now." The woman looked relieved and smiled, but she stared at Tabitha oddly before leaving. Tabitha sat down on a wooden stool to monitor the dishes.  
  
Before leaving Tom leaned in and told her, "You shouldn't be wandering around at night, what with all the trouble that's been going on," he said, concernedly, "After those dishes are done, go to sleep, you've probably got lots to deal with tomorrow."  
  
Tabitha frowned in thought and started to turn around to question him about the events, but he had already gone back to serving his customers out front. Tabitha jerked when a crash sounded - she hadn't been paying attention to the dishes. She groaned and started to pick up the pieces, wishing she had thought to grab her wand to fix the plate instantly.  
  
The dishes just kept coming though and Tabitha feared she'd never go to sleep, but finally Tom came in and shooed her off to bed, to which Tabitha eagerly obliged.  
  
Once in the room, she found Rory sprawled out across the bed in the room, sleeping soundly. Tabitha locked the door and grabbed a blanket curling up next to her friend, trying to get to sleep, knowing a big day was in store for them tomorrow, when they tried to infiltrate Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 


	19. Floo Powder

Chapter 19 "Floo Powder"  
  
The next day, Rory woke up with a start, she had been having a nightmare where someone was constantly giggling and she felt pain, pain coming from all sides, and there was such brightness. Rory rubbed her head. Trying to recollect the dream seemed to make it even foggier in her mind. She leaned over, and smiled lightly, Tabitha was still sleeping, wrapped in a thick blanket. Rory gently shook her friend awake. "Hey.come on, get up. We've gotta get moving."  
  
Tabitha awoke rather slowly and then nodded, determination and purpose flashing in her eyes. She hopped out of bed and was just about to grab her broom and jump out the window, but Rory spoke. "Wait a minute!"  
  
"What?" Tabitha asked.  
  
"Umm well before we go rushing into this, I think we ought to change our uniforms..." Rory said, sitting up and swinging her feet over the side of the bed.  
  
Tabitha looked at Rory, "Yeah. you're right, umm.what exactly do they look like though.?"  
  
Rory grinned, "Easy, it's really similar to ours, white shirts, gray sweater, gray skirt and low socks and some sort of black plain shoes, plus the long black cloaks."  
  
"How drab," Tabitha commented.  
  
Rory shrugged, grabbing her wand. "Ok, I'll need to remember the spell Professor Grenich taught us, ya know, the one how to change one item of clothing to another."  
  
Tabitha tossed Rory her spell book. Within it were all the spells that they had learned, scrawled down and organized by class. Rory flipped through it, pausing on the page. "Perfect! Alright it is." She paused a moment, pointing her wand towards her chest and then called out "Fabricus Prisma - Hogwarts!"  
  
Her uniform started to glow, and as the light dulled, her uniform had been transformed into that of a Hogwarts student. Rory grinned, "Your turn." Tabitha repeated the spell on herself and soon they were ready to go.  
  
Tabitha reached for the brooms, "It shouldn't be too long of a flight if we leave now."  
  
Rory reached into her bag and pulled out the small jar of Floo Powder. "When we're so close, I think this is a better method of travel," she said, holding it up.  
  
Tabitha grinned and gathered their things, "We'll have to use the fireplace downstairs. I hope the Inn Keeper doesn't mind."  
  
"Why should he?" Rory asked, carrying her broom and backpack out of the room, and Tabitha hurried after. They trod down the squeaky stairs and were greeted by the woman from the other night.  
  
"Excuse me, ma'am, would it be possible for us to use your fireplace?" Tabitha asked.  
  
"Yes, of course, quickest way to travel m'dears," the woman said with a smile, going once again to serving customers. Rory stepped up to the chimney, which had a blazing fire already burning.  
  
"I'll meet you at Hogwarts. Don't fall on me or anything." Rory joked, taking a pinch of powder out of the jar before tossing it to Tabitha. Rory threw the powder into the fire and it blazed bright green. She called out "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Then Rory stepped through and the flames engulfed her, and she disappeared from sight.  
  
Tabitha quickly repeated the process, calling out "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" and stepped into the brightly glowing green flames, disappearing as well.  
  
The woman looked at the fire as it regained its original orange color. "Hope they make it alright, poor dears will be late for class." 


	20. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizard...

Chapter 20 "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"  
  
By mere luck the girls ended up arriving via the same fireplace, covered in soot. They were in a classroom, with shelves and shelves of books all around, which happened to be empty at the moment. Rory stood up shaking herself like a dog to remove the soot from her hair, while Tabitha looked around the room. Tabitha pointed her wand, "Santatioum" and instantly their uniforms were clean once more. Tabitha placed her wand back into its case and shoved it into her pack. "Well, where do you think we go now?"  
  
As they were talking though, neither of them noticed that a cat was in the room, and had been staring at them with large reddish brown eyes. When it gave a mewl, Rory turned around. "Oooh, a cat," she cooed.  
  
She went over to it, reaching a hand out to pet it. Before she could even touch it, a harsh voice called out, "Mrs. Norris?!" The voice belonged to Mr. Filch, the caretaker and chief "security guard" for Hogwarts. The cat mewled in reply to his call, and jumped from its perch upon a table, padding to the door silently. Filch burst in, panting and calling out, "Hah!" Tabitha jumped and Rory backed up a bit. "Well, well, well.you girls think yer too good to go to classes, eh?" he said in a sinister tone.  
  
Tabitha shook her head wildly, and Rory stammered,. "We were on our way. sir, but we got lost."  
  
Tabitha nudged Rory, whispering, "We gotta speak like we're from here."  
  
"Ya mean British?" Rory whispered back.  
  
"Alright knock it off, you two, get outta 'ere and git to class," Filch barked, ushering them out hastily. "An' don't let me ever catch yeh wanderin' around durin' classes, ya 'ere?" The two nodded quickly and hurried out. Filch and Mrs. Norris watched them the whole time as they hurriedly went down the hall, trying to figure out where they ought to go. "Git to class!" Filch bellowed, fed up with their hesitation. The two jumped and ripped open the nearest door, going inside.  
  
The door they had chosen was actually the doorway to a stone staircase. They went down them, frowning at how eerie this place was with its candles that lined the walls on the way down. At the bottom of these steps was another door. Cautiously, Rory pulled it open.  
  
The room beyond was a classroom, well actually it was a dungeon converted into a classroom. There were students, split off into pairs seeming to be waiting for something.  
  
What they were waiting for answered for itself, as stomping footsteps started down from above. Tabitha hissed, "It's probably the teacher!"  
  
The two slipped into the classroom, trying to blend in with the other students. They found a table with some space and waited for what was to happen next.  
  
The door opened and the teacher stepped inside, slamming it behind him. He had lank, greasy black hair that hung down to his shoulders. His face was pale, with a crooked nose and thin lips curled in a mean scowl. His black robes billowed out as he strode to the front of the room, barking for them students to 'calm down lest they wanted detentions'. Rory gulped, thinking this guy sounded just like Professor Wardwell back at the SWI.  
  
"Don't worry. Snape scares me too," came a whisper from the right. Both girls turned to see a boy a bit younger than they were. He was heavyset and had a nervous look to his face. He paused momentarily "Hey. do I know you?"  
  
"Neville! You can chat after class!" the Professor snapped at them.  
  
Rory whispered back, "Of course. uh.Neville! I'm hurt! You should remember me."  
  
Neville scratched his head, trying to remember, "S-sorry I'm real bad at remembering things."  
  
"Take out your cauldrons, and we'll get this blasted class started." Professor Snape snapped.  
  
Rory nudged Tabitha "What's a cauldron?" Tabitha looked to the black iron pot that Neville and his partner had pulled out from under the table. Rory knelt down and looked for one, luckily there was an old dusty cauldron underneath. Rory sat it down, and Tabitha looked about curiously, wondering what sort of class this was.  
  
"Alright, get the materials you'll need for a Caustic Potion." Snape continued, seemingly bored.  
  
Rory thought a moment and looked under the table again, there were no ingredients underneath the desk, and this wasn't good. She nudged Neville, "Hey. could we borrow some. we're clean out."  
  
Neville frowned, but eager to please he offered out a small amount of the ingredients.  
  
Tabitha was staring at the cauldron, puzzled, "Rory we usually use test tubes, beakers and stuff like that. not this old fashioned junk."  
  
Rory grinned, "We'll just improvise!"  
  
Tabitha sighed and started to mix up the ingredients, they had already done this sort of potion last year, so it was no trouble at all. Soon they had a foul looking brew bubbling in the cauldron. They were finished way before the others were. Neville looked into their cauldron curiously, "So that's what it ought to look like." He turned back to his cauldron, which contained a potion that was bright red in color and hardly bubbling at all.  
  
Tabitha stepped over, "Here, want me to help -"  
  
She started but was interrupted by a barked order from behind, "Granger, for the last time, get your nose out of other people's business and let Neville fail on his own. Ten points from Griffindor."  
  
Tabitha turned around, her mouth in a frown, she opened her mouth to argue, but Rory jerked her roughly, "He's gonna know we're not supposed to be here!" She whispered harshly.  
  
But already the damage was done. Snape was towering over them, a nasty smirk on his face. "Well. it seems as if you two do not belong here." he snapped, "Turn around!" Tabitha and Rory turned around, obeying. Snape scrutinized them, "You are not in this class."  
  
"We-we were just leaving. eh yeh!" Rory yelped and started backing up.  
  
By now, the rest of the class had turned to stare, whispering amongst themselves, puzzled as to who the two were.  
  
Snape grabbed the two roughly by the collars of their cloaks and started for the door. Before leaving, he growled at his students, "The Caustic potions had best be ready by the time I return!" He continued out the door, roughly 'escorting' the two up the stairs. 


	21. Bad News From Dumbledore

Chapter 21 "Bad News from Dumbledore"  
  
Turns out the Professor wasn't just going to dump them outside the door into the hall, no, he had a different plan. Snape intended to take them straight to the Headmaster of the school, Dumbledore.  
  
Rory, wanting to provoke the teacher, started to chant in a singsong voice "Bein' draah-ged ah-long ah-gain, yeh-ah!" Rory said each word phonetically, emphasizing each annoyingly for effect.  
  
Tabitha shot her a look that she hoped would make her quiet down, but Rory continued. Professor Snape snarled and sharply said "Shut up!" Rory only stopped momentarily, but soon she started humming it. And again Snape snapped "SHUT UP!"  
  
Rory grinned, she was having fun at this, and decided that he deserved to be harassed since he insisted on dragging them around. She looked to Tabitha, "Ya know what this reminds me of?" she paused a split second, "When Wardwell gave us detention that one time.well 'cept not as greasy!" Rory finished by emphasizing the word 'greasy' and smirked. Snape obviously did not find it funny and he jerked her roughly upwards, Rory gagged and shut up immediately.  
  
Tabitha rolled her eyes. Rory always had to go for the gusto, no matter what the consequences. Though her friend's antics made her giggle, Snape had been too busy reprimanding Rory that he hadn't noticed.  
  
Professor Snape marched them directly to the Griffon door that led to Headmaster Dumbledore's office. He shoved them inside and followed after, Rory rubbed at her neck, muttering, "Jerk." Snape only growled in reply.  
  
Soon the entrance turned and the teacher pushed them out. They had entered a circular room with moving pictures all about. There was a sleeping phoenix perched beside a large desk. Behind that desk sat Headmaster Dumbledore, a kindly looking wizard who had a long silver beard, crooked nose, and half-moon glasses. He looked up from the parchment he had been reading when Snape pushed them in, making them stand in front of Dumbledore himself.  
  
"What seems to be the problem Severus?" Headmaster Dumbledore asked in a curious tone, resting his chin on folded hands. Rory and Tabitha got a brief feeling of déjà vu. Dumbledore had the same air as Headmistress Howe, gentle but powerful.  
  
Snape frowned, "I found these two trouble makers in my class, trying to pass off as sixth years."  
  
Dumbledore beamed, "Ah, but you girls are in year seven by now, aren't you?"  
  
Rory looked down at her feet, and Tabitha gave a slow nod, murmuring, "Yes sir."  
  
"Ah, I see, these two have been in trouble before" Snape said smirking.  
  
Dumbledore interrupted, "Well, I assume at their own school, perhaps." He said, smiling at the girls.  
  
Snape furrowed his brow in puzzlement, "Their school?"  
  
"Yes, they're students, soon to graduate I think, of the Salem Witches Institute in America," Dumbledore explained.  
  
Snape narrowed his eyes, "I mistook that one for Granger." he said nastily, gesturing towards Tabitha.  
  
"Of course you did, their likeness is uncanny, since, they're cousins after all." Dumbledore continued. His smile was still kind, but his eyes had a sort of sadness to them. "You are free to leave now Severus."  
  
Professor Snape growled and turned, leaving through the Griffon doorway, muttering to himself. Tabitha thought she had heard him mumble something about "bloody American brats" to himself.  
  
"Well girls, it seems you have a lot of explaining to do." Dumbledore said as Professor Snape left.  
  
"Yes sir," Rory said, "Well, you see, we -" she began.  
  
But Dumbledore raised a hand, "I know why you're here."  
  
"But you just said." Tabitha started.  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "I was only saying that so that Professor Snape would not be sore that I had kept my discussion with Lyndia Howe a secret," he said.  
  
"You mean you.she." Rory sputtered.  
  
"Yes, yes," Dumbledore nodded, "Sit down, girls, please." Rory and Tabitha both took seats in chairs opposite from Dumbledore's desk and he continued, "Lyndia contacted me just after you left your campus," he said, "She knew that you two were distressed over the letter Hermione sent you and that there was nothing she could have done to prevent you from coming here, though we both agree that the decision was reckless."  
  
"But we had to, Professor Dumbledore, sir," Tabitha said, trying to be polite as possible, "We couldn't just sit back and watch."  
  
"I can sympathize with you, of course," Dumbledore said kindly, "But I'm afraid your journey may have been for naught. You may not be ready, but you have to hear it." He sighed, and looked from one girl to the other, both of whom were looking equally apprehensive. "Harry, Ron and Hermione have been missing for nearly a week now." 


	22. Debate in Dumbledore's Office

Chapter 22 "Debate in Dumbledore's Office"  
  
There was a long moment of uncomfortable and dramatic silence.  
  
"What do you mean by missing exactly?" Rory questioned.  
  
"Missing, as in no longer on the grounds, not within the wizarding world as far as we know," Dumbledore explained in a calm voice.  
  
"How can you be so- so Calm about this?!" Tabitha exclaimed.  
  
"I assure you, we're doing everything in our power to locate them, but these things take time." Dumbledore said placidly.  
  
"We haven't GOT time; they could be dead for all we know!" Rory cried standing up.  
  
"Miss McCullech, your anger is not going to make things go any faster, please relax, be seated." Dumbledore requested. Rory opened her mouth to argue, practically twitching in anger, but gave up sitting with a sigh, drumming her fingers on the chair arms.  
  
"What exactly is being done.?" Tabitha requested.  
  
"The Ministry was notified once the students turned up missing, and since we've had search parties out whenever possible. We have also notified to surrounding Ministries about the news, just in case they turn up elsewhere." Dumbledore stated.  
  
* * * Meanwhile, an apparition had occurred just outside the Hogwarts's grounds. The figure was seething, clutching a broom in their right hand, a dark purple cloak blowing about in the high winds around the mountains that marked the outside of Hogwarts territory. They mounted their broom and kicked off the ground, heading up into the mountains.  
  
The figure arrived later, landing just in front of the Hagrid's Hut. They stormed over to the door, pounding on the door.  
  
"A'right, a'right, I'm comin'." Hagrid bellowed. He opened the door, and his dark bushy beard was roughly yanked, pulled down to meet the eyes of the figure before him. She had very mean looking green eyes behind glasses and there was no warm friendly smile to her lips.  
  
"Bring me to Dumbledore." She demanded.  
  
"Wha' business have ya' got wit' Dumbledore, Ma'am." Hagrid inquired.  
  
"Headmaster business." She said simply.  
  
"A'right, umm. could ya' loosen yer grip on the beard, Ma'am?" Hagrid asked politely.  
  
The woman released her hold on the half-giant's beard and stepped aside as he exited the Hut, starting to stride up towards the Hogwarts castle. * * * "Now.what to do with you." Dumbledore mumbled.  
  
"What do you mean do with us? We're staying right here." Tabitha stated.  
  
"Now girls, let's be rational about this, there's really nothing you can do. And honestly, sitting in my office all day won't do any good." Dumbledore said simply with a smile.  
  
"We can't just leave," Rory explained, "We didn't exactly get permission to come here in the first place."  
  
"Well you can get your permission now then." Dumbledore said.  
  
Before they could even question what the heck he was talking about, they heard the familiar sound of stomping footsteps and a woman's yelling coming towards the office. There was the sound of demanding knocking and Dumbledore pleasantly said "Come in" At the sound of the door basically being kicked in, the girls sunk low in the high backed chairs, hoping for a bit of shelter.  
  
"Lyndia! So good to see you!" Dumbledore said standing up from his desk and crossing the room.  
  
"I've got no time for pleasantries Albus, I know they're here." Headmistress Howe snapped.  
  
"Oh whoever are you talking about, Fawkes? He's here, he'd love to be pet and give a greeting." Dumbledore said happily gesturing towards Fawkes the phoenix who had looked over with slight interest at the commotion.  
  
"I don't want to pet the phoenix! I am strictly here on business!" Howe said sharply striding over to the desk, slamming her hands on it, seemingly not noticing the two girls sitting in the chairs behind her, wishing that they could just apparate away. She whipped around, glaring at the two. Tabitha and Rory let out a yelp.  
  
"H-Headmistress! So good to see you!" Tabitha said, trying to imitate Dumbledore's pleasantness.  
  
"We missed you!" Rory said with a nervous grin.  
  
"I'm sure you did. that is why you two broke so many rules in just one night. Not to mention the others!" Howe exclaimed.  
  
Hagrid still stood uncomfortably in the doorway; he leaned down a bit, trying to whisper to Dumbledore. "Should I..uh. leave sir?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded "Yes." He turned to Howe, "So Lyndia. how are things over in America? We have not seen each other for quite some time."  
  
Howe narrowed her eyes, "Oh things are just PERFECT! I have another set of gray hairs to add to my growing collection because of you two!" The girls cringed and drew even further into the chairs. "Sad to say I can list every event that caused these gray hairs to appear!" Howe lifted a tuft of silvery gray hair out of frustration and let it fall back into place. Letting out an exasperated sigh, she started again, "How I cannot wait until you two graduate, but it may not be for some time considering the lovely record you two have built up!"  
  
"Lyndia," Dumbledore said, coming between the girls and putting a hand on each of their shoulders, "You cannot tell me that, had you been in their position, you wouldn't have done the same."  
  
Howe only stood, boiling for a long moment, while both girls watched, wide-eyed. Finally, she relaxed her fists and let them fall to her sides. "I cannot deny it," she said, "But it doesn't make the decision any less reckless, Albus."  
  
"I never said that," Dumbledore agreed, "However, seeing as the girls had such good intentions, perhaps their records could remain unscathed.?"  
  
"Unscathed by this event, maybe," Howe said, "But now we have the dilemma of what to do next." She folded her arms and leaned against Dumbledore's desk, "I'm open to suggestions." 


	23. Hallways

Chapter 23  
  
"Hallways"  
  
Fortunately, Headmistress Howe was able to calm herself after a long conversation with Headmaster Dumbledore about the entire situation. Howe had volunteered herself to assist in the search for the students and sent an owl back to the SWI to let them know what was going on.  
  
The girls were not being forced to be sent back home to the SWI, since Howe was assured that they would try and run off again. The girls were going to be staying at Hogwarts (at Dumbledore's suggestion, and under his supervision). This way they could be close by and receive information about the situation as soon as it reached Dumbledore. They were placed under a sort of probation, though. They were given schedules and forced to attend classes as usual, but they were under strict scrutiny by the faculty, any move that looked as if they were planning escape was noted and they were reprimanded.  
  
Currently, the two were just leaving Herbology class, and were under the watchful eye of Professor Sprout as they walked back towards the castle.  
  
"If we could apparate, trying to find the others would be much easier you know." Rory said as they trudged along with the members of Hufflepuff House.  
  
"Even if we could, the school's pretty secure with spells and such, it wouldn't work if we tried." Tabitha murmured.  
  
"Want to try and leave tonight?" Rory whispered.  
  
"Our brooms were confiscated.It wouldn't exactly be practical to go on foot," Tabitha replied.  
  
"True. but it's worth a try." Rory said, giving a small smile.  
  
Tabitha smiled back in spite of herself, and they headed up the stairs into the castle itself, wandering down the hallways, trying to figure out where they needed to be. Rory looked around, after feeling a prickling on the back of her neck. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw that Filch was watching them from the other end of the corridor to make sure they went to class. There was no escaping the faculty's watchful eyes.  
  
"Transfiguration," Tabitha murmured.  
  
"What?" Rory asked.  
  
"We're going there," Tabitha answered, gesturing at the schedule in her hand.  
  
Rory sighed, nodding, "Even in a crisis, you're school focused."  
  
Tabitha frowned, "Sorry, it's a force of habit."  
  
By now the two had come to the classroom where Professor McGonogal taught the art of transfiguration. Ahead of them a class of 6th year Slytherins was just finishing classes.  
  
"Stupid of them, ya know?" came a drawling voice in front of them. Rory perked up, listening intently. "They went and got themselves killed probably. Good thing too. One less Mudblood in the world to deal with."  
  
There was a pause and Rory saw who was speaking. It was a thin, pale boy with very light blonde hair who was walking along with two ogre-like companions. "Besides," he was telling them, "I think the school will be much better off without Miss Know-It-All Granger, Ragged Weasley, and that Rotter of a Wizard, Potter." He broke into cruel laughter and his companions snickered along as well.  
  
Rory's eyes narrowed and she stormed foreword, grabbing the younger boy by the collar of his shirt, hoisting him up and slamming him to the wall.  
  
"How dare you!" she shrieked, not loosening her grip on the boy, who had paled noticeably and kicked his feet out from his new height.  
  
Tabitha started at the sight, Rory was seething, and her arm muscles were tensed and ready to do almost anything if the boy made so much as an insulting gesture.  
  
The boy started to speak and Rory jerked upwards, making sure the boy's feet remained off the ground. "State your name, you brat!" she hissed, glaring with fire in her green eyes.  
  
The blonde boy choked out, "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." The boy, even though slightly panicked, still kept a smug smirk on his pallor face.  
  
"Well.Draco.What gives you the right to say things like that about the missing three, hmm?" Rory demanded.  
  
Tabitha stepped foreword, gently touching Rory's shoulder, her brown eyes were darting around nervously. She whispered, "A crowd's gathered." It was true. In fact, most of the hallway had stopped immediately in their tracks when they saw Malfoy being treated in such a manner, especially by a girl. Rory released her grip and let Malfoy fall to the ground, hitting the stone floor with a thud. The crowd watched with interest, whispering amongst themselves.  
  
Rory continued to glare down at Malfoy who was rubbing his neck as he stood. "My father will most definitely not be pleased.I'll have you expelled!" He stated, smirking nastily.  
  
Rory forced a grin back, "What's it matter, smart ass? I'm not even a student here."  
  
Malfoy looked puzzled a moment and then sneered, "Oh, it's the outsiders, the ones who came to SAVE the trio." He extended the word 'save' annoyingly and started to laugh, following suite his comrades began to laugh as well.  
  
"It would be wise for you to stop while you're ahead," Tabitha said quietly, but sternly.  
  
"Since when do I take orders from a Mudblood, especially one related to that snot-nosed brat, Granger?" Malfoy said with a grin.  
  
Tabitha's hand was very tempted to swipe across the boy's pale face, but she instead gripped her books tighter to her chest. She turned to Rory, who was looking ready to pounce on Malfoy and tear his throat out.  
  
"We have to get to class now Rory." Tabitha said quietly, starting to walk past the Slytherins who hissed and laughed after. Rory started after Tabitha, but not before shouldering Malfoy into the wall.  
  
His goons, Crabbe and Goyle, stepped over to help Malfoy but he shoved them away. Malfoy straightened himself up, dusting off his cloak, and snapped orders to his followers, "Come on." Then he went storming off in the opposite direction. 


	24. Away in the Darkness

Chapter 24 "Away in the Darkness"  
  
"Harry. We're never gonna get out of here." A boy with fiery red hair and usually bright blue eyes (Now they appeared ruddy and pale) moaned as he leaned against the stonewall of their 'prison'. In fact they were not in a prison at all, just in a high security castle where Voldemort's followers had gathered. It had been the plans of the Death Eaters to abduct Harry Potter and bring him to Voldemort, but they had managed to snag his friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley by accident as well. Once taking them to their 'prison', they had intended to separate Ron and Hermione from their friend, and have a bit of fun with them. A Death Eater's idea of fun was maiming, humiliating, cursing, and finally after such tortures were completed, kill them in as painful a way as they could muster. Luckily, the children had escaped and had avoided the grasp of the Death Eaters, and had gone into hiding within the castle for the past few days.  
  
"Shut up, they're patrolling again." Hermione, a girl with bushy brown hair and light brown eyes, whispered harshly. She was crouched down on the ground, hugging her knees. Out of the two she had the most intellect, but at the moment, it wasn't of much use. Hermione could not figure out a way to get out of their 'prison'.  
  
For the past days, the three had been trying to escape so that they could get to the authorities and inform them of this hideaway. But, the castle itself had very strong charms on it. These charms kept the three from leaving and set off screeching to inform the Death Eaters that the three were in range. The doors were blocked with what seemed to be invisible walls, the children were blocked from passing through the exiting doors, but the Death Eaters seemed to have no trouble passing though. It was a mystery to them how this was done, but most magic is a mystery. For days the students had been playing a deadly game of cat and mouse. Also there was another problem. within the castle walls, wands were useless. Harry himself had discovered this the hard way when he tried to use an attack spell against one of the masked Death Eaters, the spell had just backfired and exploded all over. Causing a bout of mass confusion that almost left the children too dumbfounded to find a way to sneak off.  
  
Harry, who was looking worse for wear, was peering out into the hall. His bright green eyes scanned the room from behind his glasses and he cringed back holding his forehead where the lightening scar burned. "Back up, they're coming." He said through clenched teeth. Harry had made the discovery that his scar had the ability to warn him whenever was servant to Voldemort was close by. This had become quite useful in avoiding the Death Eaters, but it was having an adverse effect on Harry. Having constant headaches and splitting pain had caused to boy to look rather pale and drawn. It was a worthwhile pain that he had to suffer through though, for if they were caught, god only knew how the Death Eaters would torture them for eluding their grasp.  
  
The three huddled back against the stonewalls of the darkened room they had taken refuge in and held their breath, watching the door. Down the corridor they heard tromping steps of Death Eaters on patrol. They were dark clad figures that wore masks to conceal their faces. This group carried torches as they randomly searched the rooms along the corridor; lucky for the three the Death Easters had passed the room they were in at the moment.  
  
Harry had his eyes squeezed shut and was panting; Hermione put her arm around her friend's shoulders, wishing that she could perform a spell to ease his pain. But the powerful charms kept their wands useless and a possible threat to their health if they chose to attempt making any magic. She could only mumble comforting words, telling him that it would pass and that they would escape soon. Silently in her head she was praying, no begging that her cousin had received her warning letter and that help would be on the way. But Hermione also feared, she did not want her family dragged into the hell in which they had placed. It was constant war that raged within her mind.  
  
Ron crept to the doorway, peering out once more; his eyes had long since adjusted to the darkness that surrounded them. He turned around and whispered, "We'd better keep moving, need to find another room." Ron stepped over and reached down a hand to Harry, helping pull to boy to his feet. Hermione kept her arm around his shoulders, to support him and keep him from falling. The headaches usually left Harry feeling a bit weak, but it would pass soon.  
  
The three slipped out of the room, hurrying down the corridors, trying to find a more secluded place for hiding. It was the same as always, them being the mice, while the cats searched them out. 


End file.
